A Glimpse of What Would Be
by hotaru anne
Summary: Whatever happened between those 25 years? Mostly Takari and Kenyako fluff as well as some unhappy realities
1. Looking Ahead

My first actual Digimon fanfic. I only did one before this one, called "Brothers of Reliability" which focused on Jou Kido and his brothers. This time, this story is based between the end of Zero Two and the 25 years in the future thing...  
  
  
~*Looking Ahead*~  
*Glimpse Of What Would Be~ A Digimon Fanfic*  
  
The sun was setting into the horizon, making the sky filled with various colours of light and shadow. It was the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen. After all, they were all exhausted from their final showdown in what was part of the digital world.   
  
"So, this is it, huh?" Takeru asked as he wearily walked with his digidestined companions back to their homes. Patamon's wings gave out as he reverted to sitting ontop of Takeru's hat.   
  
They had returned the kids back to their homes, each of them filled with hope in their eyes as they had cradled their digimon partners with them. He never seen the kids so happy; they cradled their digimon as if they held the secrets of life itself. That was a genuine reward on its own.  
  
"I suppose," Iori said sullenly, looking down at Upamon. "It was a pretty rough day, wasn't it, Upamon? Battling Belialvandemon and everything...it must be pretty exhausting."  
  
"We all had an exhausting battle," Ken said softly, patting Leafmon absently with one hand. "But you can say the outcomes are...rewarding..."  
  
Miyako looked at Ken peculiarly. She could see something odd about him; his eyes were gleaming with something that was not there before. He was finally at peace. His past was finally figured out, and now he could move on towards the future...was she in the future?  
  
Ken caught Miyako's gaze and they both blushed, turning away.  
  
"I guess this really is it," Hikari said, Salamon wrapped around her neck, curled fast asleep. She looked positively tired, and Takeru could tell. They all were. But he could particularly see Hikari's strained tension beginning to unwind into exhaustion. She smiled wearily at Takeru, which melted his heart. "I guess now you can really study your mathematics now, Takaishi," she teased.  
  
Takeru groaned. "Yeah, well, Math was never my strength," he retorted.  
  
Ken smiled, reserving whatever thoughts he had of Math.  
  
Iori looked around. "Where's Daisuke?" he asked.  
  
The gang stopped and looked around. Daisuke, the Goggle Boy, was nowhere in site, and nor was his blue Digimon, Veemon. The last they heard from him, Daisuke had fumbled over some large stone and was complaining until their ears went numb.   
  
Takeru groaned beneath his breath. "He was here a moment ago!"  
  
"Daisuke!!!!" Miyako screeched, making the rest of the gang (and their digimon) to cover their ears in the sheer tremour of her voice. "Get your sorry, miserable ass over here before I hunt you down like the dog you really are!!!"  
  
"Oooh," Hikari winced, "harsh."  
  
"I think she's a man beater," Ken whispered to her.  
  
Miyako whirled around and glared down at the shuddering Ken. "Watch it, Ichijouji," she snapped, clutching her fist in agrivation. "I am in a foul mood, and when I'm in a foul mood, I turn INTO the man beater and skin your sorry hide!"   
  
Ken winced, then looked at her. "Miyako...I'm sorry."  
  
Miyako's reddened face flushed. "Ohh...oh, Ken...oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
He rubbed his ears. "Just...do me a favour," he said wryly.  
  
"Anything!" she squealed.  
  
"Don't scream at me, please," he pleaded, wincing.  
  
Miyako blushed intensely. "I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again!"  
  
Hikari giggled and wrapped her arm around Takeru absently, leaning towards him gently, her soft brown hair falling onto his green sleeve. He looked down at her, touched by her gesture. She's really at ease with me, isn't she? he wondered with a strange sensation running down his spine.  
  
"Get your hands off her, Ta-whatever your name is!!!"  
  
They whirled around to see Daisuke and Veemon running towards them. Daisuke lunged out and slammed his bolted fist into Takeru's face. Takeru didn't mean to fall back onto the ground, but the punch was a knocker. His hands scraped on the concrete road and he felt as though he broke a bone or two.  
  
"Daisuke, you baka!" Miyako shouted, slapping him. Hard.  
  
"Daisuke, that was totally uncalled for," Iori said in his dry voice. "It wasn't fair, either."  
  
"Hittin' on my girl is not fair, either," Daisuke said huffily.  
  
"She's not your girl, Daisuke," Ken said coolly. "Everyone knows that."  
  
"Yeah, Motomiya!" Miyako piped in angrily.  
  
Hikari, unaware of what they were talking about, ran towards the fallen Takeru. She bent down and gasped. A bruise was forming on his cheek. Patamon lay a few meters from him, dizzy from the little plundge. Salamon had woken up and leaped over to help him.  
  
"Oh, Takeru," she gasped, lifting her hands to her mouth. "I...oh, gosh, are you okay?" She helped Takeru sit up straight, but he still felt dizzy and came crashing into Hikari's outstretched arms. She wrapped her arms around him, as if protecting him from all the dangers in the world.   
  
At that moment, he felt safe. Utter bliss. He didn't want to let go of her.  
  
"Hikari..." he whispered raggedly. "I..."  
  
"Hikari, stay away from him!" Daisuke screeched from a far.  
  
Takeru looked up at his angel, looking a little confused. She looked down on him and patted him on the head. "I'll handle this, Takeru-chan," she murmured, then glared up at Daisuke. She tried hard not to show any anger as she licked her lips and began to speak. "I am not yours, Daisuke, you just assumed I was. What you did to Takeru was uncalled for, Daisuke, uncalled for! What is it that makes you so mad at him? He's the most gentlest, kindest guy I ever met..." She drew in a breath, giving him a pained look. "I don't like you, why can't you just...accept that?"  
  
It struck Daisuke like a blow to his heart as he staggered back.  
  
"Daisuke, Daisuke!" Veemon called. "Are you alright? Daisuke, answer me."  
  
He was trembling, taking in what Hikari said. He then regained his posture and said icily, "You're missing out on a lot, Yagami, a lot by standing by that Takaishi's side..." He started to walk backwards. "I'm always here, Yagami, always heeeeerrrrreeeee!!!!!" He slipped on his shoelace and started tumbling backwards.  
  
"Daisuke!" Veemon called, running after him.  
  
Hikari turned back to Takeru, who was still seeing stars and prism colours. But most of all, he saw Hikari, glistening, shining like her crest of light. She was so beautiful, more beautiful that the most perfect rose...  
  
"You're going to be okay, Takeru-san, alright?" she cooed gently.  
  
Takeru felt like melting. "H-Hai."  
  
  
"He did WHAT?!" Yamato shouted, slamming his hands on the table. "We accepted the guy as one of us and this is the thanks we get? I'm gonna get that little punk and---"  
  
"Yamato," Takeru moaned as Hikari dabbed some ice of his cheek, "you said you won't fight anymore. At least not at anyone, anyways. You promised me, remember?" He shrugged sullenly. "Besides, it's no big deal, really."  
  
"No big deal?!" Yamato cried incredulously. "My brother just happens to like hanging around a Yagami girl and he gets knocked out by a jealous guy! That happens to be a big deal, here, Takeru." He sighed, folding his arms together. "Taichi, what do you think we should do?"  
  
Hikari's older brother turned around from the window. He looked calm and relaxed. Takeru expected him to be a little more annoyed at Daisuke for what he did. "I say," he said slowly, his voice growing angrier, "we grab the little smurf and throw him off the bridge!"  
  
Takeru winced. "That sounds like Taichi all right," he commented.  
  
"Taichi..." Hikari began.   
  
"No, Hikari," Taichi said firmly, smacking his fists together. "I had had enough of this. You don't like him and yet he still mopes around you and acts all big and bad around any guy that lays a finger on you. I think he's obsessed and it's about time I show the punk a lesson or two about dealing with a Yagami!"  
  
"Yeah, you go Taichi!" Yamato encouraged softly.  
  
"Yamato," Takeru and Hikari said in unison.  
  
Sora, who had said nothing throughout the entire discussion, walked up to Takeru and Hikari and faced her best friend and her boyfriend. "Your younger siblings are right, you guys," she said gently. "Pounding Motomiya to a bleeding pulp isn't exactly a nice thing to look at."  
  
"It is to us," Yamato said with a hint of enthusiasim.  
  
"It'll make us feel better," Taichi added.   
  
"No one's hurting Daisuke!" Hikari shouted. "The guy may be a little strange at times, but just because he's trying to hit on me doesn't mean you guys should be on his case. Or at least his corpse." She placed a tender hand on Takeru. "As for Takeru-kun..."  
  
"I'll slam Motomiya's face on the wall!" Yamato cried angrily.  
  
"No, Yamato-kun," Sora stated firmly.  
  
Yamato whimpered. "But Sora-kun..." he pleaded.  
  
"No, Yamato," Sora said thinnly. "Let me help you, Hikari."  
  
"Arigatou, Sora," Hikari thanked.   
  
Takeru shrugged as the two guys grumbled over Daisuke and the two girls left to get some more ice. And that's how everything started. It was all over a girl named Hikari.   
  
  
~End of Chapter~  
So what do you think? Please R&R! 


	2. Another Day in Paradise

Here's the second chapter to my story. I'm almost done typing it out, so I just have to upload it. Yes, I am using their Japanese names, since I want to keep this as original as I can...and besides, I like using the Japanese names. As for the couple sequencing to come; please don't flame me over sorato, please! i really luv taiora, but i'm keeping things real, okay? ^_~ Btw, Digimon or anyone here does not belong to me. R&R!  
  
~*Another Day in Paradise*~  
~Glimpse of What Would Be - A Digimon Fanfic~  
  
Four Years Later  
"Takeru! You're going to be late for school!"  
  
"Yes, Mother, I'm going!" Takeru was pulling on his green uniform pants when he slipped on his socks and tumbled over to the carpet. He landed on his shoulder, and he felt it going numb. He swore beneath his breath and struggled to get to his feet and pull his pants back on. He then pulled over and started to button his shirt clumsily and swung over his school jacket.  
  
"Takeru," Patamon said from his desk, "how long will you be gone?"  
  
"I'm going to school...again...Patamon," Takeru replied breathlessly as he shoved his textbooks in his knapsack. "I...I shouldn't have...stayed up that long...last night...should've...known I'd...wake up...late again!"  
  
"But it was worth it, right?" Patamon asked curiously.  
  
Takeru smiled. Last night, Hikari and himself went to the movies. He didn't remember much from the movie for he was paying attention to Hikari. They talked for hours on end afterwards about almost nothing that they didn't return home until after midnight. "Yes, it was!" he said happily, petting Patamon. "I'll be home before five, okay? I have basketball practice after school, and besides..." He winked. "Hikari's takin' me to this place that she says is a secret. Think you can manage without me?"  
  
"No problem, Takeru!"  
  
"That's my Patapata!" Takeru strolled out of his apartment, whistling towards the elevator. As much as he was comfortable with the apartment, his mother never thought of moving again. He felt a bit stranged by the fact that his parents never got back together. To make things a little more worse, he never saw his brother, Yamato, for a very long time.   
  
"Nonetheless," Takeru said to himself, "life is good."  
  
True, it was. He was an all-star player in his basketball team, his grades were good except for math, which he couldn't seem to bring up to the same level with everything else, and his best friend was the most sweetest person in the universe.  
  
He could live with that.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Takaishi." Takeru turned around to see Miyako and Iori walking over to him. Miyako was in a frilly green uniform that was required of their school. Her long magenta hair was down and was pulled back by a blue headband. Her glasses slightly changed from her big oval ones to smaller ones. Iori, on the other hand, was in normal clothing since he hasn't graduated from elementary yet. The kid has GROWN.  
  
"Konnichiwa Miyako, Iori," Takeru greeted in return.   
  
"I don't wanna have that chemistry test today!" Miyako wailed as they exitted the building and walked towards their school. "I have studied and studied and I still don't get it!"  
  
"Weren't you at Ken's yesterday?" Takeru asked. "Didn't he help you?"  
  
She looked down. "Yeah, well..."  
  
Iori leaned over. "Yes, she was at Ken's yesterday, but they weren't exactly studying," he said lowly, "well, Miyako here wasn't anyways. From what I heard, she was studying Ken up close and personal...if you know what I mean." He smiled slyly.  
  
Miyako smacked Iori over the head. "Iori!"   
  
"Is this true, Miyako?" Takeru asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
Miyako blushed a maddening red. "Yes..."  
  
"And she admits it," Iori pointed out.   
  
Miyako smacked Iori at the head again. "Iori, you baka-somo!"  
  
At the same time, Takeru watched as a guy walked up to them dressed in a gray suit from head to toe, indicating that he was at a private school. He had dark hair that ran past his ears and his eyes were a blue-gray tint. Takeru knew who this was immediately. "Ken, Konnichiwa. Late for school?"  
  
Ken blushed. "Yeah. I kinda woke up late this morning."  
  
"Ken, you never wake up late," Iori said.  
  
"What's wrong, Ken?" Miyako asked gently.  
  
Takeru could've sworn Ken blushed again. He decided to walk with them, since his private school was close to Takeru's high school. "I-I had trouble sleeping," he stammered. "It's been going on for a while now...I've been kind of fatigue."  
  
"Maybe you should ask Jou to check you up on this," Takeru pointed out.  
  
Ken yawned briefly. "You think?" he asked.   
  
Miyako wrapped her hand absently around his. "You could've told me last night!" she told him. "I could've gotten some of those sleeping capsules from my mom's shop...free of charge."  
  
"Ohh...I couldn't..."  
  
"No, Ken, I want to," Miyako insisted, stopping and looking at him. She looks so passionate over my sleeping problems and sleeping capsules, Ken thought. It makes her look cute. "It's okay, Ken, just come by my mom's shop after school and I'll give you some."  
  
"Um, o-okay."  
  
"Miyako, c'mon, you have to fix the school's computer," Iori said, tugging.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Miyako grumbled. "I'll see you in Chemistry class, Takeru. Don't forget, Ken," she added sweetly as Iori tugged her across the street towards their old school.  
  
"It's a date," Ken replied, then blushed and corrected himself quickly, "It's...yeah. Never mind." He then sagged his shoulders and continued to walk with Takeru towards their school.  
  
Takeru grinned despite himself. "Ken, if I'm correct, I think you got the hots for Inoue there," he said.  
  
Ken shrugged. "I couldn't say this while she was there," he began, "but part of the reason that I've been having problems sleeping was because of her." He paused and Takeru's eyes widened. "I-I've been thinking a lot about Miyako lately, enough that I sometimes can't sleep because of her. Not that I don't like it," he added quickly, "it's just...I don't know. I have this feeling for her, but...I just don't know if it's the right thing to do."  
  
"You and I are in the same boat more than you think," Takeru replied.   
  
"Oh?" Ken asked.   
  
"Sure," Takeru replied. "Except in my case, it's unrequited love we're dealing with here." He shrugged. Ken was going to ask more when Takeru continued quickly, "Anyways, I think you and Miyako would be great together. Back back when...you know...when you were all-star of practically everything, Miyako developed this...thing...for you, y'know?"  
  
"Every girl from here to the coast had," Ken replied sullenly.  
  
"But Miayko's a special case," Takeru pointed out. "She knows you now. She got to know you and I think she's at ease with you." Sounds like me and Hikari, he added, but didn't say it out loud. "Anyways, I think you should go for it, Ken. Follow your heart. It's the best guide."  
  
The stopped in a crossroad.  
  
"Arigatou, Takeru," he replied. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Sayonara, Ken," Takeru replied, watching him go. Lucky guy, he thought as he walked opposite direction from Ken. I think they'd be really happy together. Somehow, I have a good gut feeling about all this between Miyako and Ken...  
"Takeru-kun!!!"  
  
Takeru looked up to see Hikari in front of the school, smiling and waving at him. Hikari had slightly grown, her soft mouse brown hair growing longer slowly. She wore the same uniform as Miyako, but Hikari made the uniform look quite elegant.  
  
"Hikari-kun!" He ran over to where she stood. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, really," she replied, then fumbled her fingers, looking guilty. "I hope you aren't too tired from last night..."  
  
"Oh, of course not," Takeru said cheerfully, putting an arm around her and drawing her closer. "I had a blast last night, really. Say," he said thoughtfully, "are you going to tell me where we're going after my basketball practice?"  
  
"No," she said teasingly, smiling. "It's a secret."  
  
"Gee, Hikari, is it that secretive?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes," she replied, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You'll find out soon enough, Takeru Takaishi!"  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	3. Love is In the Air

Here's the next chapter. There's a lot of fluff, so beware!!! ^_^  
  
*Love is in the Air*  
*Glimpse of What Would Be*  
  
"H-Hey, Miyako?" Ken stammered as he entered the Inoue's shop.  
  
Miyako, who was getting down on some pie, looked up in embaressment to see Ken walk around at the entrance of her family's shop. She sqealed in horror as she quickly shoved the pie wherever she could find some room and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth clean. With her free hand, she pulled out her ponytail tie and allowed her long magenta hair to flow.  
  
Ohmigosh, he's here! she thought.  
  
"Um," she called, "I'm coming!" She tried to walk normal but when she saw his raven hair and his tall and slender figure, she went into dream move and slipped on the tile floor. She felt herself fly for a brief moment, the air coming up into her kilt as she yelped and crashed onto the floor.  
  
"Miyako!" Ken dropped his suitcase and ran towards the fallen Miyako, who groaned at her foul luck. He lifted her gently from the cold floor and cradled her in his strong arms. Oh no, he thought, her eyes are glassy. Stupid me for making such a presense... now she's down. "Miyako...Miyako, can you hear me?" he called, a little urgently.  
  
Miyako felt like she was in heaven. Ken was holding her! and calling out her name. Am I dead? she wondered. Is this a dream? Tell me this is real...tell me this is all so real and that he's really holding me...someone pinch me! She felt a prickly feeling and yelped, jolting forward, her hair swinging. "Ahh! That hurts!"   
  
"Sorry, Miyako," Ken said sullenly, looking down. "I thought...I thought you were hurt really bad and I wanted to make sure that...you were...you know... still reactive to certain sensations."   
  
Miyako rubbed her sore arm. "Oh, thanks, Ken," she replied softly. She looked up at him, and their eyes met. He looks so adorable, she thought. Those eyes of his...they're so soulful...and the colours just contrast great with his hair! My gosh, he is just so cute! She then realized that they were gazing at each other for too long and looked away, blushing.  
  
"Um...my medicine?" he croaked in a different voice.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Miyako got up quickly, only to slip and slide and crash to the floor again, this time on her rear. Ken stood up and helped her off the floor again. Just when Miyako was on her feet, her soling gave out and she slipped under Ken and they both fell on the floor again, bursting in laughter.   
  
"Oof, get off of me!"  
  
"As soon as you let go of my butt!"  
  
"Ouch, you're crushing my foot!"  
  
"You're grabbing my arm too tight, Miyako!"  
  
In a moment, Ken and Miyako finally got off the floor, laughing. Their voices echoed down to the back of the shop, where Mr. and Mrs. Inoue were busy catching up with their finances. Mrs. Inoue got up to see the commotion at the front.   
  
"I've never seen Miyako so happy," she said to her husband.  
  
"Aside from in front of a pie?" Mr. Inoue retorted.   
  
Miyako smiled as Ken wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling again. This must be all a dream, she thought, because Ken has his arms around me! Ooohh! Wait till Hikari hears this! He has such a strong grip...She looked straight into his eyes. "I rarely see you laugh," she told Ken.  
  
"Only when I'm around you," he said softly. They stood there, gazing at each other for a brief moment before he made his move. He then leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. It was the sweetest kiss Miyako ever had and she felt like she was going to explode.   
  
He then blushed a deep red when he broke the kiss. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered, his raven hair framing his pale face. "I-I...I-I think I should go now...I-I'm so sorry, I..."  
  
Miyako bit her lip. She didn't want him to go! What should she do? She thought quickly and did the only thing that she could do. She leaned towards Ken and kissed him again.  
  
This time, he didn't go.  
  
  
Daisuke watched as Ken and Miyako exchange some laughs in the Inoue shop. In a few moments, he saw Ken leaning over to kiss her. He turned away, his shoulders sulked as he continued to walk along the silent street. Only a few cars were present on the road and the silence was killing him slowly inside. He jabbed his hands into his school jacket pocket and continued to walk.  
  
This is so unfair, he thought. Yeah, aside from the fact that it's almost Valentine and the snow melted quickly this year. I have no Valentine...no, that sounds kiddish...I have no one to share my life with. He sulked and sighed heavily. Even Ken, the former Digimon Emperor, got someone. Though why he chose Miyako is a mystery to me...  
  
He looked up at the sky, where two birds flew side by side. This even brought down his hopes deeper. I wish Hikari didn't tell me those words four years ago, he thought. I know that if I had put my act together, she'd be here beside me right now. I know I could've pulled it off, I know it! Stupid Takaishi...had to take her away from me...  
  
At the same time, he saw Hikari and Takeru walking down the street. Takeru, who was wearing a goofy pair of glasses, said something that made Hikari laugh. And the thing that burned him the most was that Hikari was holding his hand, as if guiding him somewhere.  
  
"Oooh, Takaishi," he growled, "I'll get you."  
  
He picked up his pace and followed the two of them.  
  
"Can I take off these glasses, Hikari?" Takeru asked as Hikari guided her to a place far from his own. He found the darkness of the glasses uncomfortable, but the fact that Hikari was guiding him made him feel at ease. He could trust her, there was no doubt about it. "These glasses are bugging me. I think you should've asked Jou for a more...comfortable...pair, maybe."  
  
Hikari laughed gently. "We're almost there, Takeru," she said sweetly, squeezing his hand gently. "There's no point in getting another pair because you won't wear those when you go home. Besides," she added, "I don't wanna bother Jou on his finals. It means the world to him."  
  
Drats, he thought. I guess there'll be no hand-holding on the way home.  
  
He suddenly heard some electric cackling from somewhere. Instinctively, his head darted about, trying to trace the sound of the noice, but Hikari squeezed his hand for comfort. "It's okay, Takeru-kun," she told him gently. "It's alright. We're almost there."  
  
"O-Okay, Hikari-kun," Takeru replied wobbly.  
  
A few moments of walking passed when Hikari halted, nearly making Takeru trip to the ground. "You can take off the glasses now," she informed him coolly, her hand brushing off his.   
  
Takeru clumsily took of the glasses, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the area. "Where are---" He stopped when he saw what he was gazing out at. They were standing on a cliff facing a vast forest and a sea nearby. The sun shone brilliantly in the sky, and Takeru could've sworn he heard voices at work somewhere. It was beautiful...  
  
"The digital world," he breathed.  
  
Hikari smiled. "The one and only," she replied. When she saw Takeru's baffled look, she smiled and explained. "I found the opening once while I was walking home. It was strange to find the opening in the middle of nowhere so I went to take a look inside. I was surprised to find the digital world at the other side. Using my D-3, I was able to shut it, but I can open the gateway anytime." She shrugged. "I sometimes go here when I want to be alone from everyone else. But," she added, "I can share this place with you, right?"  
  
"Of course," he replied, taking her hand.  
  
The wind blew.  
  
"It's almost sunset," Hikari said. "This is the best part."  
  
They watched together as the run made its way into the horizon, the sky turning into various colours of the rainbow. The wind blew again, ruffling the leaves on the limbs of trees and rode on the waves in the sea. They felt at one with the Digital World. It was utter bliss.  
  
And the best part of it was that Takeru was holding Hikari's hand.   
  
"Hikari-kun..."  
  
She turned to face him. "Yes, Takeru?"  
  
Takeru felt himself floating as he leaned over and kissed her. He felt himself become clumsy, but he tried his best to keep stolid about it. Her lips were soft but he broke it, leaving it gentle before passion swept over him. "Aishiteru, Hikari-kun," he whispered. "Aishiteru."  
  
Hikari smiled and kissed him again.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
Yeah, I'm a sucker for romance. R&R! 


	4. A Hurricane Not Far From Here

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Please R&R!  
  
*A Hurricane not far from here*  
*A Glimpse of What Would Be*  
  
"Sora-chan..."  
  
Sora whirled around. "Yamato!" she cried. "I cannot believe you did this!"  
  
Yamato winced. "I will make it better, Sora, I swear I will..."  
  
Sora looked exasperated. "Yamato, this is the third date you screwed up," she told him. "Hard enough I have those exams to worry about, much less worry about one simple date." She sighed, propping herself up on the wall outside her building. "Yamato-san, what's wrong?"  
  
Yamato shrugged, joining her at the wall. "I-I'm just a little worried, that's all," he said shakily, taking her hand. "I mean, I'm worried about these exams. I've been worried since the band decided to break up. I've been worried since my father's been taken to the hospital." He sighed. "I haven't even heard from Takeru for a while."  
  
"Takeru?" she piped. "You guys always talked for hours on end..."  
  
"Not lately," he said glumly. "I've been busy with all those physics and labs that I haven't been able to check up on him." He shrugged sullenly as the night breeze took over his moods. "I feel like I'm slipping away, somehow. I'm losing touch, here, Sora, seized with a wave of panic. "Don't say that," she told him. "You're going to be fine. If we just stick to the plans we've made, we're going to be all right." She kissed him gently on the lips. "You're going to be alright, Yamato-san. It's just a phase."  
  
He breathed. "It's just a phase."  
  
She smiled. "Yes, it is."  
  
They were about to kiss again when they saw a tall man approach he building casually in sneakers, track pants and a t-shirt. The man had short brown hair and the face was filled with determination and a hint of sadness. They knew immediately who it was.  
  
"Taichi!" Sora called, waving.  
  
Taichi Yagami turned to see Sora and Yamato leaning by the wall. Oh, Sora, he thought. It's time I let you go...so why am I still clinging on to you like no tomorrow? He sighed heavily; she loved Yamato, not him. End of story. He smiled cheesily to hide his sadness and waved.  
  
"Come here, Taichi!" Yamato called to him.  
  
It hurt. They probably didn't know the way he felt about all of this. Of course not; four years, four days, didn't change. Didn't matter. He just couldn't bear hanging around them for the moment until he could heal his broken heart. "I have to go," he told them, then disappeared into the building quickly.  
  
Sora frowned. What was wrong with Taichi? He always came over. He always hanged around. But lately, Taichi was acting strangely, like something was bothering him...or hurting him. She turned the curious frown to Yamato, who was also frowning slightly. "What's wrong with him, Yamato-san?"  
  
"I don't know, Sora-chan," Yamato replied, uncertain. "I'll go talk to him. I'm sure there's a logical reason why he's acting so strangely lately." He kissed her on the nose, making her giggle. "Don't worry."  
  
"Okay," she replied. "Call me, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing," he replied, walking away.   
  
Sora looked up to the sky, where the stars were twinkling. Oh, Taichi, she thought, why can't you just tell us what's wrong...  
  
  
"It's so nice outside, huh, Ken?" Miyako asked. She was standing on a bridge beside Ken, gazing out at the night sky. Tokyo lit up in lights as the moon glistened, whole and bright. She smiled and turned towards Ken, who was gazing dreamily at the moon.   
  
She sighed dreamily, looking back at the night sky. I can't believe my luck! she thought. I'm standing under the night sky beside the most gorgeous guy in history! Ooooh, is Hikari gonna melt when I tell her of this day! She didn't realize that Ken was watching her think.  
  
"What'cha thinking about?" he asked.   
  
Miyako felt herself blush completely. He looked so casual with her, his eyes the stormy blue-gray and his hair brushed by the touch of the wind. He was leaning on the railing, so they made eye contact. "Um...well...I was thinking about why the moon is so bright tonight, that's all!"  
  
"You're lying," Ken said gently.  
  
Miyako felt herself blush even more. How did he know? she wondered. The wind blew again, sweeping her magenta hair from her shoulders, making her blink in surprise. Ken remained cool and calm as she blushed madly and said, "Okay, Ken Ichijouji, you caught me...I was thinking about you."  
  
Ken raised a brow, but otherwise kept his cool. "I thought so," he said, smiling in her embaressment. He then lifted his hand to touch her face before drawing her to a kiss. "I never felt this...happy, before. And I wonder, why is that?" He drew his hand away and coiled it together. "And then I realize that every time I spend with you, I feel like a different person from who I really am. This is the person I was supposed to be, if not the Dark Spore was planted in me...and you brought out the best of me."  
  
"Gee, Ken, you're good at flattering," Miyako said, flushing. "Do you do this to all the girls you come across?"  
  
"Only the really pretty ones," he replied, obviously teasing. Miyako blinked; the guy sure knew how to tease since she had never seen Ken with any other girl before. Am I, she thought carefully, his first? It was certainly a wonder, but she didn't want to be rude.  
  
"Miyako," he said slowly, "can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Ken," she replied.  
  
"Are you feeling," he said, slightly baffled, "like..."  
  
Miyako leaned over. "What?"  
  
He shrugged. "Like...this is it...like, this is for real." When Miyako just looked at him blankly, he shrugged it off. "Never mind, I'm probably bringing this up at the wrong time anyways."  
  
Miyako smiled and kissed him. "Shall we go home now, Ken-san?"  
  
"In a while."  
  
  
Hikari was looking ahead outside the window while Takeru was watching her. He was holding her hand, drifting in dreamland, unaware that he was looking at Hikari for a long time. She smirked and gazed back at him. "Takeru-san," she said, "you're staring at me."  
  
Takeru blushed and turned away. "Oh, sorry."  
  
She patted his hand gently. "It's okay," she replied, "it's kawaii, really."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Hikari nodded, then turned back to the window, shining bright inside. She was really giddy...no, hyper...over the past moments. She had never really kissed a guy before unless it was on the cheek or something. When she kissed Takeru, she felt something powerful in the kiss, something so strong, it couldn't be wrong. Was it true love? She didn't know.  
  
Oooh, wait till Miyako hears this, she thought, she'll be squirming!  
  
Takeru blushed and returned to looking at the window. He never felt this happy before, even before the kiss...the kiss had opened his eyes and saw the world in a different light. He felt different, completely different. Now he understood how his older brother, Yamato, felt.  
  
I wonder how he is, he thought.  
  
"Hikari-kun?"  
  
"Yes, Takeru-kun?"  
  
"How do you think the others will react?" he asked.  
  
Hikari shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "But I do know that they'll accept us and this." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Are you worried, Takeru?"  
  
"No!" he replied quickly. "Of course not."  
  
"Good," she said with a smile, kissing him again. "I---"  
  
"Yagami Hikari," came a voice from behind. "Takaishi Takeru."  
  
The happy couple turned around to see a tally and scraggy guy standing behind them in the middle of the corridor. He had messy brown hair and was wearing his school uniform, which was similar to theirs since they went to the same schools. The face was all too familiar.  
  
"Motomiya Daisuke," Takeru said neutrally.  
  
Daisuke pointed to the cheek. "How's the cheek?"  
  
"Fine," Takeru replied calmly.  
  
"That's good to hear," Daisuke replied casually, whistling.  
  
Hikari felt panicky...what did he want from them? The suspense was killing her. Somewhere, deep in her mind, she could recall how Daisuke had punched Takeru's lights out and how overprotective he was of her. He posed much of a threat now as he did before with her relationship with Takeru. "Daisuke, what do you want from us?"  
  
Daisuke gave her an innocent look. "Oh, just seeing what's up..."  
  
"Cut the crap, Daisuke," Hikari said firmly, "why are you here?"  
  
Both Daisuke and Takeru looked surprised as Daisuke brushed his hair back and looked at them icily. "I saw you guys kiss," he stated simply.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~ 


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Sorry it took a while. Been busy with message boards and websites and of course, the tragedy in the States. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!!! ^_^ R&R!  
  
*Trouble in Paradise*  
*A Glimpse of What Would Be*  
  
"Jou-san?" Sora called out timidly.  
  
Jou Kido, who was standing with a bunch of groceries, started to panic when the plastic holders started twisting around his fingers, turning them red and then blue. "Ow, ow, ow, OUCH!" he yelped as he released the bags. The groceries dropped with a surprising thud. Jou started to rub his aching fingers, which were bright blue.  
  
"Jou-san?" Sora repeated.  
  
Jou turned around to see Sora standing behind him, in a classic pair of jeans and a tight red t-shirt. Her hair had slightly grown since he had last seen her...whenever that was. He brushed his long blue hair back with his non-painful hand. "Ah, ha ha, Sora-chan...what a surprise!" he said non-chalantly, picking up his groceries. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"I...I just wanted to talk," Sora said, "as friends."  
  
Jou felt like dropping dead. Sora? Friendly talk? Yeah, sure, but she rarely came around for a friendly chat. Wasn't that what Yamato or Taichi or whoever she was dating there for? Why come to the good ol' reliable Jou who happens to have blue salamis for fingers? Something was definitely up if she was going to come to him.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure," he said dryly. "Just lemme pick my stuff up."  
  
"Sure, Jou-san."  
  
Jou clamoured to get his things up, making his jacket sway over and his legs cramp. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt was a lot better than in a suit, that was for sure. Swinging his knapsack back on his back, he accompanied Sora as they walked down the street.  
  
"How's my father, Jou-san?" she asked eerily.   
  
Jou blinked. "He's fine, Sora-chan," he replied. "Shuu talks about him like he's kami or something when he's around the place. You should see Shin when he tries to change the topic other than Mr. Takenouchi and his work...it's virtually impossible." He smiled at her. "You should be proud of your father, Sora-chan," he added. "He's a great man."  
  
"Yeah," she echoed distantly.  
  
He stopped. This was killing him. His friend was visually at pain, and he felt powerless at the moment. "Sora-chan, why are you here?" he asked. "Other than 'let's see how good ol' reliable Jou is' reason and judging by the spur of moment here, you rarely step foot here unless it's something you want." He felt angry at that very moment but then calmed himself down. "Look, Sora, you're visibly confused. What is it about?"  
  
She said nothing. She didn't look at him in the eye.  
  
"It's Yamato, isn't it?" he blurted.  
  
"No," she replied softly.  
  
He frowned. "Taichi?"  
  
She said nothing.  
  
He blew a gust of wind. "You've got to be kidding me, Sora!" he cried, looking around. "You haven't been pissed at the guy since he bought you a pair of hairpins for your birthday a few years back."  
  
"I'm not angry at him, Jou-san," she said. "I..." She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about all this, Jou, I truly am. I...my life's sorta plundging down for a moment and I don't know what to do. Seeing you not being with anyone since...well, since I've know you...and the fact that you talk to Taichi from time to time..."  
  
"So this is what it's about isn't it?" he asked suddenly, brushing his hair back. "You wanna know if Taichi has been mentioning anything about you, huh?"  
He sighed. "I shouldn't be like, making my conversations public, but to be honest with you Sora, he hasn't mentioned you once. Not once. That's particularly strange, because you're usually the first thing he talks about other than soccer."  
  
"I see," she said, the blood gone from her face.  
  
Jou shrugged. "I don't have a major in therapy or psychology, but it appears to me, he may be depressed," he pointed out, "or maybe on the verge of depression. I'm sorry, Sora-chan, to tell you what's on my mind, but it's what I see. I won't lie to you because you are my friend and because I have a friend who may need our help."  
  
Sora smiled for the first time and kissed him on the cheek gently. "Thank you, Jou-san," she said, "for being honest with me."  
  
"Anytime, Sora-chan," Jou replied hotly, blushing.  
  
  
"I can't believe this," Hikari told Takeru as they sat outside their school, in full uniform. She brushed her hair back as she was chewing on her sandwich. "I mean, how is it that Daisuke spotted us and just followed us? Isn't there a point in our constitution somewhere about privacy of the citizens?"  
  
Takeru laughed as he drank some Gatorade heartily. "Honestly, I think there is somewhere in fine print," he replied. "As for Daisuke following us...frankly, I'm quite annoyed. Daisuke Motomiya hasn't spoken to us in ages...why take the sudden interest?"  
  
Hikari sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I don't know, Takeru-kun," she replied wearily. "I just...I just want him to leave us alone, y'know? I'm finally with you after all these years...and now it's about to be spoiled all over again!" She pouted.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. "Don't pout," he said gently, "you'll get wrinkles there easily." He then smiled encouragingly. "But you know what? To hell with Daisuke...sure, he'll be a little bit of a hassle on our heads, but it's nothing we can't handle, right? I mean, as long as we're together, right?"  
  
She smiled, wrapping her arms around Takeru and pulling him to a kiss. "Probably one of the bright qualities I love about you," she commented, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Mmm...bologna sandwich?" he asked.  
  
Hikari laughed.  
  
"Hikari, Hikari, Hikari!" They turned to see Miyako running towards her. Her magenta hair was flapping wildly in the wind as her glasses bounced on her nose hysterically. She was flushed from running, but appeared terribly excited. Hikari automatically dropped her arms from around Takeru, taking note of Miyako. "Takeru, scoots! It's girl talk here."  
  
Takeru scratched his head. "Uh, right, Miyako," he said, packing up as Miyako leaped on a seat beside Hikari. Takeru swung his back on his back and couldn't help giving Hikari a quick kiss. "I'll catch you later in Math, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Takeru-kun."  
  
He smiled and then ran off.  
  
"Whoa-ho-ho, Hikari-chan!" whistled Miyako from beside. "Is it me..."  
  
Hikari smiled brightly.  
  
"It is!" she whooped. "Wow, I always knew you two would end up together, y'know? I had this absolute gut feeling about the two of you...like, intuition or...um, maybe I'm just psychic." She laughed. "Good news to match yours, girlfriend."  
  
"Oh?" Hikari asked, raising a brow.   
  
"Guess," she said, grinning.  
  
"I don't know, Miya-chan."  
  
Miyako laughed. "Ohmigosh, Ken Ichijouji."  
  
"What?" Hikari croaked. "Get out!"  
  
"No joke, sister," she replied, dropping her voice. "This is the real deal. You see, I asked Ken-kun to come to the shop after school to get some medicine to help him sleep." Hikari snickered, making them giggle for a brief moment before Miyako continued. "Anyways, yah, he went, right. I was getting all ready to look...er, presentable and when I was almost there, I slipped! He rushed over to me and he was holding me and stuff. Then, I tried to stand again, but I slipped again, so he helped me, but we kept slipping and sliding. Then, he just kissed me."  
  
"Wow," Hikari breathed.  
  
"I know," Miyako replied. "It was unbelievable. He was just so...sweet! Then, he broke the kiss and started apoligizing...can you believe that? Not only sweet, but also a gentleman. Almost too gentleman-like, if you ask me. He was babbling that he had to go."  
  
"So what did you do?" Hikari wanted to know.  
  
"Hell, I kissed him back!" she cried.   
  
Hikari smirked. "I always knew you were always persuasive."  
  
"And what about you, Yagami?" Miyako asked with a small smirk creeping on her face. "You seemed pretty cozy with Takeru just a moment ago...so, how's he like? I mean, you've bitched about it for a long time...it's about time you guys got something going on."  
  
Hikari smiled. "Yeah, I suppose."  
  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato called.  
  
Yagami Taichi turned around from the water fountain to see Yamato walking towards him. Dammit, he just won't let go, now would he? he wondered as he tightened his grip in his political science textbook. Agumon had gone walking with Gatomon and Patamon, so he was alone for the day.   
  
Until Yamato came.  
  
Yamato walked up to him. "Hey, Taichi, how's it going?"  
  
"Fine," he replied stiffly, walking.  
  
"Say, Taichi," Yamato said, accompanying him. "What's going on, man? Every time we cross paths, you barely exchange two words before you make an excuse to get outta my face." He shrugged. "Sora's worried about you, Taichi, extremely worried about you. You barely even talked to her. What's up?"  
"Nothing, Yamato," Taichi replied airily. "I'm alright."  
  
"You sure, man?" he pressed. "'Cause you don't look so good."  
  
Taichi brushed his hair back, glaring at Yamato. He seemed to be extremely fatigue and pale and his eyes were jerking around like something was wrong. "I'm alright, okay?" he said sharply, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Yamato's eyes widened when he saw scars on his wrists. "Man, what's up with your wrists, Taichi?" he asked, pointing at them. "You look like you've been binded or something."  
  
Taichi glanced at his wrists and then hid them in his long sleeve shirt. "It's nothing," he replied quickly before Yamato began to think or talk. "Look, I have to get to my political science class. I'll catch you around, Yamato." He then took off.  
  
Yamato frowned. Something was up with Taichi. And it wasn't good.  
  
  
~End of Chapter~  
What do you think? What's wrong with Taichi? 


	6. Tears from the Sky

Yes, the next chapter. In the last chapter, Yamato knows something's wrong with Taichi...but what is it? R&R!!!  
  
~Tears from the Sky~  
*A Glimpse of What Would Be*  
  
"Hi, um, Koushirou?"  
  
Izumi Koushirou looked up from his computer to see Ken Ichijouji standing at the doorway in his gray uniform. He looked a little shy judging by his posture. Koushirou quickly saved and shut his computer before directing his full attention to Ken.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Ken," he greeted. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Aside from some fundamental computer homework help?" Ken asked, approaching the table where Koushirou sat. "Well, it's a bit...um, personal."  
  
"I'm surprised you came to me," Koushirou admitted, rubbing his hair a bit.   
"I mean, everyone comes to me when they have computer problems, not for personal or social problems." He then grinned. "But I'll try to be as...well, as accurate as I can be. What's up, Ken?"  
  
Ken took a seat next to Koushirou, his chest on the back of the chair. "It's about Miya-chan, really," he began. "I really don't know what to do. I have this strange feeling about her, something I can't ignore."  
  
Koushirou felt like fainting. It's funny that Ken came to me, he thought. I mean, I've rarely gone out anyone,let alone fantasize being with someone... well, except for Mimi-chan, but I was a kid...and Miya-chsn, so how can I be sure about how he feels and how to deal with it? What advice can I give him? I care for her so much...  
  
"Um...what does it feel like?" he asked dryly, licking his lips. "Like...does it feel like you'll hurt her?"  
  
"No! No, of course not," Ken said quickly. "It's more...more happy-like. Like, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me...other than meeting Wormmon, that is." He sighed, trying to find the words. "Like she's the one! Like she's it." He sighed heavily. "I'm not even making any sense..."  
  
Ohmigosh, he likes her, he thought sullenly, as he felt his world darken. I had brought this upon myself. I should've told her a long time ago how I felt, but I could never had mustered up the courage like Yamato-san did to Sora-chan. But Miya-chan is special...now I suppose I'll never have the chance. Be happy for her, Koushirou, be supportive, for her sake.   
  
"It's okay, Ken," Koushirou replied thickly. "It's not your fault...I'm sure that this relationship is just at its beginnings. It's perfectly normal to be confused at the beginning." He shrugged. "I can't say...I don't know what to tell you. I suppose you should ask someone like Yamato or Sora for some advice." He shrugged again. "I can only tell you not to let go. She's a great girl," he added.  
  
Ken got up on his feet. "Arigatou, Koushirou-san."  
  
"Ja ne, Ken."  
  
  
"...And how can I stand here with you," Takeru sang as he was chopping up some vegetables for dinner with a kitchen knife. His voice sounded terrible but he didn't care; he felt great! "And not be moved by you....Can you tell me...how could this be! Any better than...this!"  
  
Then he heard some clapping. Takeru turned around to see his older brother, Yamato appear. His hair was slightly longer than the last time he remembered seeing him and he looked a lot more weary than he remembered. His clothes were slightly crimpled as if he hadn't been ironing and his knapsack was slung over his back.   
  
He smiled crookedly. "Nice singing, bro," he remarked gruffly. "If I were the judges, I'd give you a...oh, I don't know...a five?"  
  
"Gee, aren't you nice?" Takeru shot back, grinning as he wiped his hands. He then tossed the cloth aside and grinned up at his older brother. "Anyways, hey stranger! No time no see!"   
  
Yamato grinned, embracing his little brother. "So now I'm just a stranger, huh?" he asked, looking at him carefully. "Damn, you grew even more! Y'know, I'm guessin' we both got dad's height." His grin died away as he asked, "Why the singing, bro? You never sing!"  
  
"Oh, well, I was just feeling great, y'know," Takeru mumbled with a shrug.  
"No, I don't know," Yamato pointed out, grabbing a stool and sitting up on it while Takeru leaned on the counter, arms folded. "So tell me, Takeru, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
Takeru blushed ten times his colour.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me," Yamato coaxed and a sly smile. "I am your bro."  
  
Takeru was still blushing when he blurted, "It's Hikari!"  
  
Yamato dropped the smile and was replaced with disbelief. His bangs swooshed over his forehead as he dropped his jaw. "Whoa, whoa, waitaminute here!" he said slowly. "Yagami Hikari? Hikari...Taichi's sister Hikari?"  
  
"You make it sound like it's impossible," Takeru snorted, folding his arms and frowning, his brows burrowing. "Yes, Yagami Hikari, Taichi's younger sister, the Digidestined of Light and Gatomon's partner. Who else could I be talking about, Yamato?"  
  
Yamato said nothing, turning to the window.  
  
Takeru frowned. "What's wrong, brother?"  
  
"It's complicated," he said distantly.  
  
Takeru scowled, marching up to his big brother and hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "Yamato, I'm 15, y'think everything's complicated to me. Stop treating me like an 8-year-old, I have problems that are complex too, y'know," he told him.  
  
"It has to do with her brother, Taichi," he started, facing his fumed brother. "He's been acting...well, strange, lately. He always hung out with Sora and I, but lately, he's just been waving hello and goodbye at us. He looks horrible, Takeru, and...I think he's hurting himself."  
  
"This is serious," Takeru commented. "Did you ask him what's up?"  
  
"He walks away before I could seriously ask," Yamato replied. "He just says he's okay and that he's tired, y'know." He slammed his fist on the counter hard. "Dammit! I feel so damn powerless, so damn useless to help my best friend! I...I...How can I be the Digidestined of Friendship if I can't help my friends when they need me?!"  
  
"Yamato, cool it," Takeru said, pulling him away from the counter and tossing him on the couch of the living room. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but you've got to cool your jets, got it?" When his older brother nodded, Takeru stalked towards the telephone. "I'll call Hikari and ask her to check up on Taichi..."  
  
  
"...you absolutely certain, Takeru-kun?" Hikari said softly to the reciever.  
Takeru made a mumbling sound. "Positive, Hikari-kun," he replied seriously. "Yamato and Sora are really worried about him, but Taichi's avoiding them both. Sora talked to Jou but Jou only said that Taichi was troubled, that was all mostly. You're the sister," he added, "you can help."  
  
She pressed her lips together. "So you're leaving me to save the day," she conceded sardonically.  
  
"Yup," Takeru said brightly.  
  
"Aren't you encouraging," she said teasingly. "Look, he hasn't left his room for hours...I'll go check on him." She smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "We're still on at 7, right?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied. "Aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru, Takeru-kun. Ja ne," she said, then hung up the phone. Gosh, to hear his voice was exhilirating for her as she twirled on his short hair, smiling. Damn you, Takeru, she thought, now you got me all giddy. She then giggled before she straightened. Taichi...  
  
She crept to his door and knocked gently. "Taichi?"  
  
"What?!" asked a strained voice inside.  
  
Hikari felt a chill down her spine. "I have to talk to you."  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" he asked harshly. "Didn't mom tell you to cook?"  
  
"Already done, Taichi, two hours ago," she stressed, brushing her hair back. "C'mon, Taichi, open the door. It's really important that I talk to you," she begged, tugging at the knob.  
  
"Go away, Hikari, I'm busy," he dismissed.   
  
Hikari kicked the door in fustration, letting go of the knob. "Taichi!" she cried in fustration. "What is it that you're doing that so important that you won't talk to me? Answer me!" Silence. "What are you doing, Oniisan? Cutting your wrists and hurting youself?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Hikari slammed on the door and then leaned on the hall table, gasping.  
  
The door creaked. Hikari whirled around quickly to see Taichi limp out slowly. Takeru was right, he did look horrible. His eyes had large and dark sockets and his skin was pale. His hair was incredibly messy. She could see dark red blots on his shirt, which alarmed her even more.   
  
"Who told you that?" he rasped.  
  
Hikari swallowed dryly. "Ishida Yamato."  
  
Taichi scoffed. "Yamato...who else?"   
  
"Oniisan, talk to me," Hikari pleaded. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied quickly, looking away.  
  
"That's a lie," she said, sniffling, holding back the tears. "I don't believe this. You are the most confident and the most bravest person I know and look at what you're doing. You're killing yourself..." The tears dropped quickly from her face. "Oh, Taichi...what's wrong? Why are you doing this? You're... you're hurting me..." She looked away and sobbed, covering her face.  
  
Taichi reached out. "Hikari...Hikari, I..." He then stopped for his arm was trembling and blood was beginning to ooze out of his wrist again. Clutching it, he staggered back and returned to his room in a hurry.  
Hikari dropped to the floor, crying. "Oniisan...oniisan..."  
  
  
"Jou?" Koushirou asked into the cell phone. "Why are you calling me?...What?! Damn...alright...yah, yah...yah, so at seven, huh? Okay...yah, I think I can make it...don't tease me, Kido, you also have homework...baka...okay, okay, yah, yah...of course, tomodachi! Right, so at seven, okay? If you get late, I'll...you always have to come up with a smarry retort, huh?...hai, I heard you! Okay...okay...sayonara."  
  
Koushirou closed his cell and sighed, looking at the clear sky.  
  
"Taichi...what the hell are you doing to yourself?"  
  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	7. No Complaining

Ahh, the next chapter. Sorry it took a while. Anyways, yeah, the impending problems continue...  
  
No Complaining  
*A Glimpse of What Would Be*  
  
"H-Hikari-kun?" Takeru called, popping his head in the Kamiya stronghold. Gripping the bouquet of flowers tightly in his hand, he stepped into the apartment, only to see a redhead and a bluehead walk from the living room to see who the newcomer was. "Hi...eh? K-Koushirou-san? Jou-san? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Koushirou said with a smile.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Takeru," Jou greeted.   
  
"Konnichiwa, Jou-san," Takeru greeted in return. "Actually, Koushirou-san, I have a date, per say." He lifted the bouquet of lilies and roses for the two older guys to see.   
  
"Oooh, you're getting on with Yagami Hikari, huh?" snickered Jou with a wicked grin. "It seems to me everyone is getting something on with someone these days..." He sighed with a thoughtful look. "And of course, that leaves me out the circle of things."  
  
"Don't worry, Jou," Koushirou said with a matter-of-fact look on his face, "you'll find that special someone someday. Don't rush things. For now," he added with a sly grin, "there's always me."  
  
Jou gave Koushirou a smile. "No offense, buddy, but you ain't my type."  
  
Takeru laughed.  
  
At the same time, Hikari and Taichi emerged. Hikari was dressed in a pink long sleeve and a pair of black flares. Her hair was unadorn as she smiled shyly. "Takeru-kun!" she greeted, flinging her thin arms around Takeru immediately.   
  
"Hey, Hikari-kun...Taichi," he greeted to the Yagamis.  
  
"Takeru," Taichi said weakly.  
  
"Are those for me?" she asked, pointing at the bouquet.  
  
Takeru nodded, handing them to a thankful Hikari.  
  
"For a moment," Koushirou joked, "I thought they were for me."  
  
"Yeah, right," Jou said sardonically, giving Koushirou a thud.   
  
As Hikari ran off to place to bouquet on a vase and Jou and Koushirou started a mild debate, Takeru walked up to the sullen Taichi, who was pale and fraile-looking. "Hey, Taichi," he greeted again. "Um...I hope...you know...you don't mind that...I'm dating your sister and all."  
  
"Oh, sure, no problem," he replied faintly, clearing his throat and brushing his hair back. He then leaned over and whispered to Takeru's ears, "If you hurt my sister in any way at all, you'll wish you've never dealt with a Yagami, got me?"  
  
Takeru suddenly remembered the day Daisuke gave him a knockout and tried proclaiming his love for Hikari. He remembered how pissed Taichi had gotten when he heard the news and was ready to pound Motomiya into ground beef. He gulped and nodded. "Taichi, I'd never hurt Hikari," he told him truthfully, looking into Taichi's hardened eyes. "I even protected her on some occasion. I'm not going to change my character now."  
  
Taichi backed off and nodded. "I know," he replied, "just making sure."  
  
Takeru smiled. "It's good to know you're still over-protective."  
  
"And over-bearing," Hikari said, approaching them again. "Oniisan, are you giving one of thise 'I'll beat you up' speeches to Takeru here?" she teased, partially-smiling.  
  
"Maybe," he replied mildly.   
  
"Hey, you guys," Jou called, "say cheese!"  
  
They turned to see Jou hold up a camera. Hikari grabbed Takeru's arm and they smiled into the camera while Taichi moved out of the way to give them the sportlight. He grinned, but felt deeply saddened inside as Jou captured the moment in the camera.  
  
"We better get going," Hikari said, grabbing a jacket.   
  
"Sure thing," Takeru replied, "see you later, you guys."  
  
"Have fun," Jou told them gently.  
  
"Tell us how it went," Koushirou said. "The movie, of course."  
  
"Suuure," Takeru teased.  
  
Hikari walked up to Taichi and kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun at whatever that tavern is you're going to," she told him as Jou and Takeru began to tease Koushirou. "And Oniisan...dn't hurt yourself," she added emotionally, looking at him seriously.  
  
With Taichi not smiling or laughing, she could already seem some lines around his mouth as he nodded solomnly. "Don't worry about me," he said, patting her shoulders. "Go on with Takeru. He's a good guy...oh, and don't be home after midnight otherwise Mom 'n' Dad'll kill you."  
  
"Hai, Taichi." She smiled and skipped to join Takeru out the door.  
  
"C'mon, Taichi," Koushirou said, pulling on his burly brown coat. "We'll don't want to miss their special...I'm starving."  
  
"You're always, hungry," Taichi countered, following them.  
  
  
"That was an amazing restaurant!" Miyako exclaimed as they left one of Tokyo's hotspot restaurants. She had a very content face; she should since she had over five servings of food. It was a treat, after all; she rarely got something for herself since she had to share with her other siblings.  
  
Ken smiled reservedly. It was nice to see Miyako happy.  
  
"Aah," she sighed, "I feel like hitting the sacks now."  
  
"Tsktsktsk," he teased, grinning fully at her now, which to his pleasure made her blush into pink. "You shouldn't have eaten that much...it's only nine after all..."  
  
She glared at him. "Only?" she cried. "It felt like hours in there."  
  
"Time flies when you're having fun," he commented, slipping his arm around hers as they walked down the busy main streets of Tokyo. The city was filled with lights, blocking out the moon and stars' radiance and the sounds were filled with chatters of conversation.  
  
"True," she agreed, leaning towards him. He looked down at her with a baffled look, which made her look back to meet his confused gaze with a slightly panicky one. "Oh...is this...bothering you?" she asked, standing up straight, parallel to Ken. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, it's okay," he replied quickly. "It's just...new to me, that's all."  
  
She looked at him. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded.   
  
As Miyako leaned back towards him, Ken let go of a ragged sigh, thinking. This is probably the best days of my life, he thought. I don't ever want to let go...she's so gentle...yet, there's this knawing feeling at the back of my head to walk cautiously, just in case. But I can't help myself...am I...falling in...love?"  
  
"You okay, Ken-kun?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
He gave her a confused look. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're trembling," she pointed out.  
  
He swallowed dryly. He was, actually. He jerked his arm away from her and studied his arms well. He noticed that his hands were dead pale against the street lights and that they felt slightly clamly to his touch. "I...I..." he stammered for an explanation.  
  
"I think we should take you home, Ken-kun," Miyako said, brushing back her magenta hair, trying to hide her disappointment, " before something happens to you while we're downtown."  
  
"O-Okay," he agreed shakily.  
  
Taking his arm, she guided him across the busy streets.  
  
  
"It sucks, really," Koushirou commented.   
  
"Don't complain," Jou told him, picking at his noodles. "You were the one who was enthusiastic about coming here. The bouffet and all...tsktsktsk, really, Koushirou. I took you smarter than that."  
  
"I am," Koushirou said huffily, "if just isn't as good as I thought it would be." He shrugged, looking at his meal. "Nonetheless, if my Mom sees me complaining about food, she'll give the entire damned speech about food and the poor people for the 100th damned time!"  
  
"Hmm, sounds like Shin," Jou remarked, looking at Taichi. He was incredibly worried; Taichi looked positively sullen by the way he just poked at his food for the entire time they were at the Tavern. I guess the great leader isn't invinsible after all, he thought sadly. I hate to see Taichi sulking like that. "Taichi, are you alright?"  
  
He looked up, blinking. "Huh?"  
  
"You barely touched your meal," Jou pointed out.  
  
"I'll eat it if you want me to," Koushirou piped.   
  
"Ssh," Jou hushed him.   
  
Taichi shrugged. "It's nothing, really," he said softly. "I mean...oh, I don't know. I was watching Hikari and the way her expression changes when she's around Takeru. The way she lit up like that...it makes me wonder about myself and my long, lost love life." He shrugged.  
  
"Is this what this is all about?" Koushirou asked with his mouth full. "Over Yamato and Sora?"  
  
Taichi said nothing.  
  
"Gosh, Taichi, they've been dating for over four years!" Koushirou explained, dropping the chopsticks. "And all of a sudden you've developed signs of depression and anxiety over love lost?"  
  
Taichi blinked. "Is this true, Jou?"  
  
Jou nodded gravely. "I have to be honest with you, Taichi," he said in his serious, physician voice. "The signs are all in front of me...anxiety, weariness, lack of activity, paleness, your poor character and um...and the...eh, well..."  
  
"What, Jou?" Taichi demanded.   
  
Jou looked extremely grim. "Your wrists, Taichi."  
  
"What about them, Jou?" he asked coolly.  
  
Jou scowled. "Don't toy with me, Taichi, I'm the doctor, not a fool."  
  
Taichi shook his head, brushing his hair back. "I'm sorry, Jou," he apoligized. "I've been a bit...snappy, lately. I guess the entire idea that I'm never gonna be with Sora is finally getting its drawbacks. I mean, I never got a chance to say that I loved her...more than friends...thing." He sighed, thumping his head on the table. "It's over. My chance is gone."  
  
"Taichi..." Koushirou said.  
  
"Save it, Koushirou," Taichi snapped. "There's nothing in this world that'll make this heart feel better." He stood up abruptly. "Arigatou for taking me out for dinner, but I think that I need some time alone to think this all out, that's all."  
  
Jou nodded in understanding. He only wished he could help Taichi before something bad happens to him. But he had to work things out for himself. Only time will heal his condition more than he ever could. "If you need to talk," he said, "you know where to find me, okay?"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Jou-san," Taichi said. "Ja ne."  
  
Jou sighed, watching him leave. It's a shame, he thought. It's a damn shame.  
Koushirou was gleaming over Jou's platter. "You eating that?"  
  
Jou sighed and pushed the plate towards Koushirou.  
  
  
~End of Chapter~  
Don't forget to R&R! 


	8. Falling Out of Heaven

Yes, things are gonna get a little hectic in these next chapters, so...yeah, just enjoy! and don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
~Falling out of Heaven~  
*A Glimpse of What Would Be*  
  
"It's beautiful tonight," Hikari murmured as she and Takeru walked hand in hand down the park. The stars glistened dimly above the park lights as they couls see tiny fireflies circling near the dark trees at Hikari's left. A couple or two were scattered here and there but otherwise, they were isolated from the world.  
  
"Yeah," Takeru breathed in reply.   
  
Hikari looked at him. He looked so different without his hat and with in a green polo and dark jeans. His hair was messy, but it was a cute messy. His green-gray eyes were so dreamy, so intense...she would've never seen this in him until she had back when they were in fifth grade...  
  
I care about you too, she remembered telling him. She just never knew that feeling of security around him was more than jut simple friendship. She never felt so complete with anyone else than him...was it the works of their former partnership with the crests or was it really for real?  
  
Takeru looked down at Hikari. "Hikari-kun?"  
  
She blushed and turned away. "N-Nothing."  
  
He smiled at her gently. "Okay," he said, looking back at the vast night sky. The stars twinkled a song as they turned towards a grassy clearing where a soccer net was visible and a basketball court somewhere nearby. "This is kinda like...poetry in motion," he murmured.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked.   
  
Now it was his turn to blush. "Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Um, alright," she replied, looking at the fireflies glow. Although they weren't talking, she could feel some vibes in the air coming from him, keeping her in an upbeat tone while he was rubbing her small hand gently with his fingers. He feels so...so..."T-Takeru...???"  
  
He turned to look at her dreamily. "Hmm?"  
  
She said nothing as she lifted her hand from his clasp and placed it on his cheek. It was startlingly cold to his touch, but the heat of his skin relatively warmed it up. He felt his entire form freeze before her as he didn't say anything as she pulled him closer for a gentle kiss. His hands became mobile again as he pulled her closer towards his own body...  
  
"Takaishi! Yagami!"  
  
They both turned around to see none other than Motomiya Daisuke walkng up to them with a blonde-dyed girl draped over his shoulder. Hikari groaned as she slid behind Takeru, her arm clasped tightly around his'. Why can't we ever get some time alone? she wondered.  
  
Takeru groaned inwardly. Every time Hikari and he were finally getting intense, that was when someone like Motomiya coming in and disrupting the moment. He felt completely robbed of their privacy, and if it kept up, he was gonna blow the cover.  
  
"Motomiya," Takeru said monotonely.  
  
"Funny I'd catch you here," Daisuke said coolly.  
  
The blonde girl frowned. "But, honey, we were---"  
  
"Not here, Katsuki," he warned.  
  
Takeru and Hikari exchanged glances. So that was it; the girl was his mask and the date was a plan to follow them the entire evening. Hikari's scowl deepened slightly as she continued to huddle close to Takeru. "What do you want from us, Daisuke?" she asked exhasperatedly.  
  
"Oh, the usual peace, love and understanding," he replied, carefree, "not to mention hang around you guys for a while." He grinned non-chalantly as his so-called girlfriend smiled a bit.   
  
Takeru and Hikari groaned in unison.  
  
  
"Thanks for taking me home, Miya-kun," Ken said as he lay down on his bed. Wormmon occupied the top of his bunk bed and when he checked, his digimon was curled up asleep. Smiling, he let himself sink into his own bed while Miyako sat before him. "Though I don't know why you're tucking me in."  
  
"Who said I was?" she asked him.   
  
Ken shrugged in response.  
  
"But who said I wasn't? Aren't you gonna change?" she asked gently.  
He turned his smile towards a confused Miyako. The thought had occurred to him, he just didn't feel like changing. Especially with Miyako around...He blushed. "Naw," he replied, brushing his hair back. "Too tired."  
  
She hit him playfully. "Lazy bum," she teased.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "I was just wondering how Hikari and Takeru's date is going."  
  
He smiled at her. "Well, for sure they wouldn't be home before ten," he pointed out, making her smile. He reached out and patted her hand gently. "I'm sure they're having a great time." He shrugged. "Gomen..."  
  
She blinked. "For what?"  
  
"Ruining out evening," he mumbled in reply.  
  
She took his hand into hers. "It's okay, Ken-kun, really."  
  
His smile widened as he propped himself up until he nearly could meet eye-to-eye with Miyako. She then leaned down towards him to kiss him on the forehead, but then he caught her and kissed him passionately on her soft lips.   
  
"I think I should go," Miyako said, embracing him, "before..."  
  
"Yeah," Ken agreed. "I agree."  
  
She smiled at him. "Good night, Ken-kun."  
  
Before Miyako could get up, he stole a quick kiss. "Good night, Miya-kun."  
  
Miyako grinned at him again before leaving the room.  
  
Ken practically dove into the bed. He never felt so happy in his life! And he never smiled so much in his life that he could've sworn that he was going to get lines near his mouth. He couldn't believe how much his life changed...   
how brighter it got since he had kissed Miyako at her shop.   
  
"Mmm...mmm....mmmhhh!!!" A flashing green object toppled to the floor.  
  
Ken suddenly sat up, accidentally hitting his head on the bottom of the second bunk before looked at the floor to see what had fallen. He saw Wormmon on the ground. "Wormmon!" he cried in surprise. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Mmmm...sure thing...Ken..."  
  
Ken smiled.   
  
  
He was getting dizzy. He decided to plop onto the bed and go to sleep before something bad happened but by then it was too late. His reflection on the mirror shifted and he felt gravity letting loose of him. He crashed to the floor, unaware of the impact as the world around him darkened...  
  
  
"Motomiya, leave us alone," Takeru said as Hikari dragged him towards her apartment. It was a little past ten and because of Daisuke disrupting the evening, Hikari decided to go home before she got annoyed. Really annoyed. "I mean, there is such thing as privacy."  
  
"Privacy, whatever Takaishi," he snorted. "You ruined my life."  
  
"How so?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Taking Yagami here away from me," Daisuke replied bitterly. "Ever since you first came in four years ago, I knew you'd be trouble. I knew you had something going on with Hikari, so I decided to toughen up. Even after that, you still became close with her. You two are inseperable! You ruined my life, Takaishi, it's as simple as that."  
  
"It's written in the stars, what could I say?" Takeru replied coolly.  
  
"I ought to..."  
  
Hikari opened the door to the Yagami household and swung her keys into her pockets again. She looked down to see Taichi's adidas sneakers alone in the shoe area and swung off her shoes. That's odd, she thought, Taichi's never home this early. Unless..."Taichi?"  
  
No response.  
  
Takeru entered and kicked off his sneakers. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Taichi's home," she replied, trying to supress the panic. "But it's out of character of him to come home this early at night...unless something's happened to him or he's just seriously bored..."  
  
Daisuke popped his head in the room. "I don't blame the guy," he commented.  
  
"Get him outta here," prowled Hikari as she ventured down the hallway to the bedroom area. She tried hard not to feel like something's wrong. If he was asleep, he would've heard her by now and maybe yelled a response. Unless he was listening to music. But in her heart, she could feel like something's wrong. "Taichi? Taichi...where are you?"  
  
"Daisuke, honestly, please go," Takeru said gently.  
  
"Why should I, Takaishi?" Daisuke demanded.  
  
"This isn't a good time for you to wreck havoc," he stated simply and followed Hikari to the bedrooms, hearing Daisuke say, "If there's trouble, I should be here too. Taichi is my friend, too."  
  
Hikari opened the door to Taichi's room. It was dark and Taichi was nowhere to be found. I guess he went to my room or something, she thought, opening her room. He wasn't there either. Hmm...maybe he decided to take a cool shower or something. She pushed open the door...  
  
"Oh, God, Oniisan!"  
  
Takeru, who was in the living room and Daisuke, who was in the kitchen, looked up at Hikari's high-pitched scream and ran to the washroom. Takeru was the first to reach the washroom since he was faster than Daisuke and saw Hikari holding Taichi's silent body. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she looked up.  
  
"Takeru-kun...Taichi...oh, gosh, help him, someone, please!!!"  
  
Takeru turned to Daisuke, who was frozen by the door, about to ask what the hell was going on in the Yagami household. "Call Kido Jou," he ordered curtly, dropping on his knees to check out Taichi's pulse through Hikari's muffled sobs.   
  
"But---" he protested.  
  
"Now, Motomiya!" Takeru shouted harshly. As Daisuke stumbled to a run to the phone, he turned to Hikari, who was crying her heart out and stroked her arm. "Don't worry, Hikari-kun...Jou's coming...he'll be able to help us," he told her gently. "Taichi's going to be alright, Hikari, I promise..."  
  
  
~End of Chapter~  
what can i say? i suck at romance scenes. *^_^* 


	9. Alone in the Dark of Night

Yes, I got the next chapter up. ^_^ Yes, people are shocked to find that Taichi's been hurting himself, but things are starting to unfold. Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
~Alone in the Dark of Night~  
*A Glimpse of What Would Be*  
  
It was dark in the room when a digital object back to play the tune "Ashita Wa Motto". Yamato kissed her, moving down towards her neck and her shoulder, ignoring the cell phone. Sora, on the other hand, couldn't ignore it. "Uh, Yamato?" Sora said as Yamato kissed her neck.  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
"My cell's ringing," she told him as he looked up and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Screw the cell, this is more important," he rasped.  
  
Sora ignored the last comment as she pushed Yamato over the couch for her to reach out to the table and grab her red-plated cell phone. Unlike Yamato, she only used a cell phone for emergancy calls. Her first thought was, Oh my God, Mother! as she opened her cell phone.  
  
"It couldn't wait, huh?" Yamato asked, brushing back his hair.  
  
She motioned silence as she said, "Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Lemme guess, your Dad burnt the stew," he commented as Sora listened.  
"Koushirou?" she cried incredulously. "Why are you calling me by---what? You're...waitaminute, are you at the hospital?...What's going...Koushirou, calm down!...Takeru...what?!"  
  
"Takeru?!" Yamato croaked in surprise. "Is he alright?"  
  
Sora listened. "Slow down...so you're with Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke...Jou's doing...waitaminute, if you guys are there...who's 'he'? Who's in the hospital?..." Her eyes widened in horror, tears beginning to form as she breathed, "Oh God, no..."  
  
Yamato gripped her hand. "Who is it, Sora?"  
  
She wasn't listening. "Yeah...I'm on my way there...see you." She ended the phone call and got up, buttoning up her blouse and brushing her hair back. She then pulled on her jacket and pocketted her cell phone in a whir that Yamato was still sitting down, dumbstruck.  
  
"Sora-kun," he called, "who's in the hospital."  
  
She turned back, fighting tears. "Taichi."  
  
"Oh, shit!" He struggled to his feet and buttoned his shirt and wore his jacket. Grabbing the keys and his blue-plated cell and pocketting them clumsily, he walked quickly to the door, dragging the sullen Sora. "C'mon, I'll drive you. Let's hurry."  
  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
She turned to see her parents run up to her, who had just entered the ward. Her mother ran up to her and embraced her youngest child to her breast, sobbing. "Oh, Hikari, Hikari, are you all right?" she asked her, fighting the tears in her eyes.   
  
Hikari was fighting that terrible pain herself as she replied, "Yes, yes, I'm all right...but Oniisan..." She struggled and staggered back, breathing heavily, straight into Takeru's open arms. She was still breathing hard and Takeru looked frantically up at Mrs. Yagami.   
  
"Mrs. Yagami," he said, supressing the panic, "what's wrong with...her?"  
Mrs. Yagami took Hikari from his arms and placed her on the couch. "It's nothing, Takeru," she replied, "when she's extremely stressed, she tends to get sick much quicker. It's just her natural metabolism doing it...she should be fine in a while."  
  
Mr. Yagami walked up to the gang. "Koushirou, Takeru," he greeted. "I'm sorry we all meet at this sad sense of circumstance. Tell me, Takeru," he said, directing the attention to him, "did you have a great time out with my daughter?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Yagami," he replied, darting a glance at Daisuke, who was pacing unstoppably, "Until Daisuke arrived."  
  
"Daisuke?" he repeated. "Never met him before."  
  
"Well," Koushirou said, "now you have."  
  
Daisuke greeted "Konnichiwa" to him before kneeling beside Hikari's fraile figure. In all his time of knowing her, he never knew that she was sick a long time ago. He took her limp hand into his strong ones and watched her. She was mumbling something, but he was able to determine the words;   
  
"Aishiteru, Takeru..."  
  
He jolted back, a chill running down his spine. She loved Takeru. Of course, she could be experiencing some kind of hallucinations and was talking crap or whatever, but somehow, it seemed to have nailed the final nail to the coffin filled with his emotions to Hikari.   
  
"You're a lucky guy, Takaishi," he whispered beneath his breath, "for a girl like Hikari to be in love with."  
  
"Daisuke...???"  
  
He stood up and faced Takeru. "It's nothing, really. I'll be okay."  
  
"You sure, guy?" Takeru asked, concerned by the sudden words.  
  
"I'll live," he replied mildly, letting go of Hikari's hand. "I just hope Taichi will as well."  
  
Mrs. Yagami brushed back some strands of Hikari's hair. "Takeru, what happened?" she asked. "I mean, it's extremely strange that Taichi would just collapse like that. He's a healthy and strong child, much stronger than my Hikari here...how could this be?"  
  
Before Takeru could respond, the door swung open and saw Yamato and Sora enter the room. Sora looked worried and tear-stained and Yamato's supporting hand never left her shoulder as she asked almost immediately, "Koushirou! How is he?"  
  
"We haven't gotten the results yet from Jou," Koushirou replied.  
  
"How you holding up, bro?" Yamato asked.   
  
Takeru shrugged, walking over to Mrs. Yagami. "Hikari was so worried," he said. "She saw his shoes there but when she couldn't find him, she began to get worried. She was the first to find Taichi on the floor of the washroom. She freaked out. Daisuke called Jou...he's a doctor...and he drove us to the hospital."  
  
Mrs. Yagami sighed. "I don't know what's posessed him," she murmured. "I knew something was wrong...the way he smiled, the way he acted...I should've done something but I was busy with all those deadlines to meet...what could possibly sway him off so much to wind him up in such a condition."  
  
Koushirou and Takeru glanced at Sora, who stood, wide-eyed.   
  
Yamato glared back at them, but they didn't sway their attentio from Sora, thinking, No offense, Sora, but you're part of the problem. Koushirou then went to talk to the pacing Daisuke while Takeru turned back to Mrs. Yagami and Hikari.  
  
"It's not your fault, Mrs. Yagami," he offered, "he fooled us all."  
  
"That's really nice of you to say, Takeru," she replied, smiling sadly.  
  
Just like Taichi...panged guilt.  
  
At the same moment, Jou entered the room, in his white doctor coat and equipped with a pen and some other things. He looked positively harassed, more than ever as he pushed up his glasses from his nose and brushed his navy blue hair back.  
  
"Is he okay?" Sora demanded, sobbing. "Is Taichi going to be okay?"  
  
Jou tried to remain professional and had a certain detachment in his voice. "Yagami Taichi is resting now from one of the wards," he replied coolly.  
  
"What happened to him?" Mr. Yagami asked stolidly.  
  
Jou swallowed dryly. "Dizziness, nausea, some missing links here and there," he replied, pushing up his glasses away. "I'll be frank with all of you, he's lost a lot of blood. I think when you go see him, you may be startled at the condition he's in, but he'll be okay. A day or two in here and he'll return to kicking soccer balls soon enough."  
  
"Actually," Yamato said irritantly, "Mr. Yagami means what happened to him. How the hell did he wind up collapsing in their washroom? Drugs? Screwing up a play bad enough? What?!" The last few words came out harshly.  
  
Jou remained cool towards Yamato's outward hostility. After all, everyone's done it to him before. He had gotten used to it over the years. "Taichi's been undergoing a lot of stress in his life right now," he stated simply.   
  
Yamato grabbed a fistful of Jou's shirt. "That ain't an answer, Kido!"  
  
Koushirou and Takeru ran to seperate a pissed Yamato from a startled Jou, who tumbled to the floor from the sheer energy. Mr. Yagami and Daisuke watched as Takeru held back his brother as Koushirou lifted Jou from the floor.   
  
"You were there, you son of a bitch, and you don't know?!" Yamato cried.  
  
"Yamato-kun!" Sora cried at him, still tear-stained.  
  
"Yamato!" Takeru scolded, holding back his fumed brother.  
  
Jou straightened his shirt and glared icily at Yamato's stormy blue eyes. Despite Koushirou's warnings, he said, "You wanna know? You honest-to-Kami want to know?!" His voice raised hysterically. "Part of the problem is you and Sora, Ishida! You're part of the problem!"  
  
Silence enveloped as the Takeru and Koushirou looked down on the floor.  
  
Sora began to cry again as Yamato staggered back, as if he was shot.  
  
Daisuke decided to go home and strolled out of the death zone.  
  
Mr. Yagami went to talk to Mrs. Yagami, who was nursing Hikari.  
  
"You happy, Ishida?" Jou asked coldly, folding his arms. "You pushed me too far, Ishida, damn too far. And now I have to mend the consequences, as always." He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Yagami. "You can go see your son now, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami while I see to some medicine for your daughter. Gomen for my manners." Bowing neatly to them, he left the room and outside.  
  
"Jou..." Hikari slurred.   
  
Takeru ran to Hikari's side. "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami," he assured them. "I'll take care of Hikari. Go and check up on Taichi...it's alright, really..."  
  
"I wanna go too," she moaned, struggling to wake up.  
  
Takeru brushed her hair back. "Not in the condition you're in," he told her gently. "Don't worry. Jou said that Taichi's gonna be alright..."  
  
"Jou...is...hurt..."  
  
"Don't worry," he replied. "Jou didn't give in without a blow. Although Yamato seemed to have brought out a side of Jou that I don't think doesn't fit him well." He shrugged, as if it were his own fault. "My brother has a way of doing that when he's angry at the world. Or fustrated."   
  
Yamato felt cold as ice. "Why...why didn't you tell me, Koushirou?"  
  
Koushirou shrugged. "He didn't want you to know," he said softly. "He didn't want both of you to know. As much as he is a hopeless romantic, he didn't want to disrupt your happiness nor your friendship with him. But lately...you have to understand, Jou and I have been trying to help him. He hasn't vented those emotions to anyone, and that's why it ate him as much as it has." He shook his head. "By avoiding you two, he thought it would make the pain go away, but it hasn't. Seeing Hikari and Takeru so happy made him feel   
so...cold inside."  
  
Sora sniffled. "I...How could I..."  
  
"Sora, don't start second-guessing yourself," Koushirou said firmly, "that's the last thing Taichi would want you to do. Follow your instincts." He turned to the silent Yamato. "I think you have to calm down, Yamato. It's nobody's fault here...but he can't control every measly feeling he has. He broke down because of his burdens...let him fight it over in his heart..."  
  
"I wish I could do something," Yamato said stiffly.  
  
"You can," Takeru said, "by apoligizing to Jou. He was only doing his job."  
Yamato glanced at his brother, then at Sora, who nodded in support.  
  
Hikari winced. "Oniisan..."  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	10. Promises and Broken Hearts

Yes, the next chapter. Everything's getting a little rough for the gang and it continues to rise. I decided to add a little break from all the drama with a little comedy(lucky if it works) so, yeah, don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
~Promises and Broken Hearts~  
*A Glimpse of What Would Be*  
  
"Ohmigosh, how is Taichi?" Miyako asked as she walked arm-in-arm with Ken. She had heard the news from Takeru, who was walking with Iori and Daisuke that morning. Takeru felt miserable that Hikari was home sick with a fever and the fact that Taichi was still in the hospital.  
  
"Jou says that he'll do fine in a day or two," Takeru said.  
  
"You know," Daisuke said, peeling a bubble gum's wrapper, "I never seen Yamato so pissed off before. I mean, yah, it's a crazy notion for me to say, but...whoa!"  
  
"I don't blame you," Takeru replied, "he rarely gets angry nowadays."  
  
"How's Hikari?" Iori said, holding his project very carefully.  
  
Takeru winced at the sound of Hikari's name, making him think of a fraile Hikari lying in her bedroom, wincing in pain. "Jou gave Mrs. Yagami some tablets to stop the fever and headaches, but she'll need her rest," he replied sullenly.  
  
Daisuke shoved the Extra bubblegum in his mouth quickly.  
  
"Daisuke," Miyako called, "you're not sharing."  
  
Daisuke grimaced at Miyako's call. "Um, I'm not?"  
  
Ken laughed, despite his discipline to control it.  
  
"Don't you have another one?" Miyako wailed.  
  
Daisuke said nothing as he leaned towards Iori and Takeru and said, "I ate the rest early before she arrived, so she wouldn't ask for one." Takeru and Iori's eyebrows raised, but they understood why he did what he did.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Miyako yelled, reaching out with her free hand and yanking on Daisuke's ear. She swung him back and forth with him yelping as Takeru, Iori and Ken had a good laugh. Suddenly, she let go and Daisuke reeled towards Takeru, Ken and Iori. Takeru and Ken ducked away from the projecting Daisuke, but Iori was in the line of fire.  
  
"Dai-Dai-Daisuke!!!" he yelped, throwing his project in the air as Daisuke slammed into him. Both of them tumbled onto the sidewalk.   
  
"Get the project!" Miyako shouted as Takeru and Ken ran to retrieve it in the air. It was falling at impossible speeds as both guys reached out to grab the project. The cardboard nicked their hands as the dropped in the sheer velocity of the falling object and their aching feet.   
  
Miyako ran towards Ken. "Ken-kun! You okay?"  
  
"I think so," he groaned as he and Takeru struggled to their feet, carrying the project. Iori frantically rolled off a dizzy Daisuke and ran towards the others, ignoring the pain in his chest and his messy hair as he took the project.   
  
"Oh, arigatou, you saved my grade!" he rejoiced.  
  
Ken and Takeru grinned.   
  
Miyako embraced Ken. "You're my hero," she said, making Ken blush.  
  
"Someone...help me..." Daisuke groaned. "I think I'm dead."  
  
"You will be in a moment," Miyako shot back.  
  
Takeru limped over and pulled Daisuke to his feet. Nodding a thank you, Daisuke's hands went to his throat as the others watched in horror, thinking, Uh-oh, now what? "My gum!" he cried. "I swallowed my gum! Nooooo...."  
  
  
"Jou!"  
  
Jou turned to see who was calling him and found Yamato running down the white corridors towards him, dressed in jeans, a wrinkled polo and a black leather jacket. He sighed inwardly as he thought, Here comes my living hell, just in time, too. Gee, I wonder what absurd disappointments will he tell me today.  
Breathlessly, Yamato said, "Oh, thank God I caught up with you. The receptionist told me you were just coming in from your lunch break."  
  
Jou's stomach growled, reminding him on the teriaki he ate for lunch and making him hungry again. Pushing those thoughts aside, he straightened his pose into a physician. "May I help you, Yamato?" Jou asked with a detachment in his voice. "Some advil, maybe? Or some reactine? How about rum? Or maybe a sedative?" He pulled on his ID and clipped it on his shirt. "oh, hell, maybe give you a revolver, make my life easier.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, ignoring his sarcastic remarks. I must've shooken him up enough to revert him to his old and sardonic self again, he thought. That makes the damage even more severe than I initially thought. "Well, actually I came here to apoligize."  
  
"Really?" Jou asked, taking out a clipboard and examining the paperwork before his eyes. "And tell me, did Sora-chan set you up for this? 'Cause really, Yamato, I have some patients to visit and have to give Taichi his medication both physically and mentally..."  
  
"She didn't tell me to do this," Yamato said urgently, "I came here before I felt guilty for yelling at you the way that I did." Jou looked up from his work to face him, giving him his undying attention, althought it was a temporary one. "I didn't mean to say those things last night...I was fustrated. Taichi wouldn't talk to me for days on end...it was unnerving, you know? And the worst part about it was, I felt like a bad friend for not doing anything about it."  
  
"It's not your fault, Yamato," Jou said, his voice a bit younger now. "Just because you haven't done anything doesn't make you a bad friend. If I were to ask Taichi who his best friends were, he'd say you and Sora without skipping a heartbeat." He shrugged. "Trust me, Koushirou and I have been trying to help him, but it seems like this battle has to be settled between him and Sora."  
  
"But---"  
  
"No buts, Yamato," he replied firmly. "This is their problem. You're the little additional behind Sora. They have to work things out for themselves." He shrugged sullenly. "To tell the truth, I never recall feeling so angry ever before last night."  
  
Yamato smiled. "Yeah, well, what can I say? It's a knack," he replied, giving Jou a buddy embrace. "Gomen, Jou, gomen."  
  
Suddenly, a nurse who was coming out of the joint corridor saw the transaction and lifted her brows, wondering about their little hug. Yamato smiled, embarassed, and suddenly pushed Jou away from him. Jou toppled to the floor, a bit in the daze as Yamato laughed.   
  
The nurse shook her head and went to her rounds.  
  
  
"Taichi..."  
  
Was he in heaven? That heavenly voice...he never heard such a voice other than...He groggily opened his heavy lids. He was confused at the images that was projected in his mind. Slowly, the blurry images slowly co-insided and sharpened. It was Sora.  
  
He jerked up in bed, his eyes darting about. He was in a hospital room, in lame clothing. There was a tube stuck up in his right arm and his wrists were bandaged up. He felt a dull pain on his forehead, and when he gingerly touched it, it happened to be a bandage wrapped around his head. Around him was a monitor, an IV unit and on a small table near the door was a bunch of flowers, a soccer ball, balloons saying 'Get Well' and a teddy bear.  
  
"Taichi, lie down," Sora instructed coolly.   
  
Automatically, he lay down again. Sora's eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying. She had her hair up, but tendrils of her hair was falling from the pin as he looked away suddenly. "How long have I been in the hospital?" he rasped.   
  
"Almost a day," she replied. "Hikari found you lying in the washroom floor last night and freaked out. She, Takeru, Daisuke and Jou carried you to Jou's car and drove you here." She smiled sadly. "Jou made sure you had the best accomodations, on the house, of course."  
  
"Typical," he replied. "Hikari...???"  
  
"Is sick," she replied. "She was so worried about you. So was I."  
  
He said nothing, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Taichi," she pleaded, taking his hand, "talk to me."  
  
He fought the pain inside him as he painfully looked up to Sora, who, too, was struggling for words. He wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek and kiss those tears away, but then, of course, he was reminded of Yamato and stopped. He shook his head, blocking out the thoughts. "What is there to say?"  
  
"You can start," she choked out, "with why you've been avoiding Yamato and I. Why you've been avoiding me." When Taichi looked away, she gripped his hand tighter. It felt sickening of how weak and how skinny Taichi had became over the period of months. "Tell me! Please, Taichi, why!"  
  
Taichi swallowed dryly. "I...I was hurt, Sora-chan," he blurted out. "I was hurt. I always...I always l-loved you, Sora. I just could never come to terms on what to do with those feelings I had. I just thought that maybe time will lead me the way." He sighed. "Then, four years ago, you started dating Yamato, and I was crushed. But I didn't do anything. Why? Because despite the feelings I had for you, I didn't want to hurt you...neither of you. So I just supressed it down, as Jou or Koushirou would say. But," he added, "I guess it didn't work. Now I'm lying in this cot telling you about things that I don't think should be ventured.  
  
"Why?" she whispered.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Because I'll be hurt even more," he replied softly.  
  
Sora bit her lip, thinking. All those times he covered for me...all the things he'd done both here and the Digital World...he really loved me. And in return, she added, I broke his heart. "Oh, Taichi..." she said sadly. "You know I care for you so much. I just never knew you would be standing there, behind my back and waiting patiently...even now." She gasped. "It must've been hard for you to just support me when I went up to Yamato that Christmas."  
  
Taichi didn't look at her.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Taichi, I really am," she pleaded.   
  
He yanked his hand away from hers and lay down on his shoulder, his back facing Sora. He couldn't bear to look at her even once because he was so hurt. He knew that if he'd even glance at her, he would fall apart and then ruin everything between Sora and Yamato. He couldn't bear being a problem or a burden to them.   
  
"Taichi," she pleaded, crying now. "Taichi, please, talk to me."  
  
How can I be the child of courage if I can't even look at her? he wondered. Does unrequited love do this to everyone? How can I move on without breathing in with a sharp pain beneath my ribs...in my heart? I feel so completely helpless, I feel like a coward...but it hurts so much....  
  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
She looked up to see Takeru's head pinned between the door and the wall. He was looking around, trying not to be impolite or disrespectful. He didn't wear his hat---another formidable trait whenever he entered her place. He's such a gentleman, she thought with a small smile.  
  
Hikari threw the math textbook aside and smiled. "Come it!"  
  
"You sure?" Takeru asked dubiously.  
  
"Don't worry, Takeru-kun," she replied. "My dad's busy at work trying to catch up and my mom went to the hospital to check up on Taichi. Don't be a chicken---come on in!" She gestured him to come in weakly, then coughed violently.   
  
Takeru rushed to her side, dropping the flowers and took her hand into his. "Hikari...you look so weak..." he said, feeling down. He kissed her fraile hand and looked up into her eyes. "I wish I could do something...but...I feel so damn helpless..."  
  
"You're here, aren't you?" she asked, smiling. She pointed to the fallen flowers. They were white lilies, beautiful and whole and it made her bright up inside. "Those were for me, weren't they?"  
  
Takeru made a silly face. "No, I picked them up for Koushirou," he teased.   
Hikari grinned. "Well, thank you," she replied weakly, clearing her throat. "Even though they're lying uselessly on the floor of my room." She looked at him and their gazes locked.   
  
"Takeru," she rasped, "will you always be there for me? No matter what?"  
  
"Of course, Hikari-kun," he replied, "you know I'd never leave you."  
  
Hikari brushed her hair back and gripped her weak hand with his strong one. "And you'll always tell me the truth...right?"  
  
Takeru gripped hers tightly with affection. "Don't start talking like that," he told her firmly. "You're going to get better." He lifted his hand and touched her cheek. "Don't feel bad, Hikari. I'll always be here for you...I'll never leave you. We'll get through with this....together."  
  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	11. Sudden Truths

Yes, the next chapter. sorry it took a while. Yeah, revelations be known in this one. don't forget to r&r!  
  
~Sudden Truths~  
*A Glimpse of What Would Be*  
  
"Oooooohhhhhhh."  
  
"Miyako, stop complaining," Iori said dryly, as he passed Miyako some canned foods for her to add up. Miyako gloomily tapped the prices into the cashier. Tendrils from her pinned-up hair dropped over her forehead, making her scowl even more.   
  
"Hmmmmmmmmpppppphhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Iori scowled as his best friend and neighbour. "Don't worry, Miyako-sama," he told her dryly as he handed her money to pay. "Ken-sama's only going to be gone for the weekend. When he comes back, you'll be back to your normal self again, hai?"  
  
Miyako pouted. "Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Iori rolled his eyes as he collected his groceries. "The problem with love," he said with a smirk. "When they're far away, you feel like falling apart. In this case, you're bound to crack any second now." He lifted his cell phone. "Don't worry, Miya-chan, since I am your friend, if you beserk, I'll call an ambulance towards the mental institute."  
  
"You baka!" Miyako shouted, trying to pluck the cell phone from Iori.  
  
At the same time, Koushirou entered the shop, carrying a bouquet.   
"Koushirou-sama?" she asked, blinking. He never visited her from her family's shop before. Then again, if the flowers were for her, what the heck? "What are you doing here?"  
  
Iori's eyes went up. What was Koushirou-sama doing here? And why was he carrying a bouquet with him? Did he feel sorry for Miyako-chan and decided to cheer her up with some flowers? My, they look pretty good...must've been expensive, but...is he a psychic? She never left the store since she got here this morning!  
  
Koushirou blushed bright red. "Oh, oh, I was passing down the street when I saw these orchids and irises and I thought that maybe they'd be pretty with you," he said hotly, holding out the flowers and smiling in embarassment. He then smiled at Iori. "Konnichiwa, Iori."  
  
Iori bowed. "Sensei Koushirou," he replied politely, then turned to Miyako. "I'll go now, Miyako. Keep yourself together, okay?" When she nodded, he then said, "Ja ne, Miyako-chan, Sensei Koushirou." He then pivotted and left the store.   
  
"He's in some rush," Miyako said, blinking. Then, she turned her gaze to Koushirou and asked, "Oh, arigatou for the flowers...they're absolutely beautiful." She took them in her arms and placed them near the cash register aand smiled. "You're so thoughtful, Koushirou-sama."  
  
Koushirou waved his hands out in front of him. "No, No, just Koushirou-san would do," he replied thickly, loosening his collared shirt. "The formalities kinda make me think I'm some rich guy when I'm just an average guy like you." He shrugged. "How are things between you and Ken?"  
  
"Oh," she blushed. "Well...it's really interesting, really. I always had that kiddish crush on him, I just never thought it would come true." She laughed in embarassment and then continued. "Well, it's odd, our relationship. We know what the other's thinking and we seem to just click. it's like....a match made in heaven."  
  
Koushirou sagged his shoulders. "Oh. Must be really...sweet."  
  
Miyako smiled, her hands on her face. "Yes, yes, you can say that," she said, obviously excited by the thought. She then put on a serious and thoughtful look. "I don't know...he was telling me on our first date that he felt something strong...like this was all meant to be or something..."  
  
"Really?" Koushirou was now in the blues. "He came to me the other day telling me about it. I thought that he was experiencing a problem or something, but then he mentioned that he was feeling something about you... something he didn't want to let go."  
  
Miyako blushed. "Really?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, trying to stay strong. Now I know how Taichi felt when he saw the love of his life go out with someone he knew...He breathed in, trying hard not to break down or anything. He swallowed dryly and continued. "He seemed confused about his feelings, but I know that he's sincere. He loves you very much, Miyako."  
  
Miyako blushed even more. "Yeah, I know he does," she agreed. "He's shown it many times. I've never seen him so...blissful before."  
  
"I told him to follow his heart," he finished, breathing in sharply.  
  
She then smiled and hugged Koushirou tightly. Koushirou was baffled for a moment, but then he decided to let go. Miyako saw him like a teacher, or a brother. He could never be her great love and he prayed that Ken doesn't let go to this rose. He slipped his arms around her.   
  
"Arigatou, Koushirou," she said, "for being a good friend."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Anytime, Miya-chan."  
  
  
"I think you're being too hard on yourself, bro," Takeru said as he jumped, tossing the basketball. The basketball soared and it swooshed into the Net. Yamato caught the ball and tossed it back to Takeru, who was coming around. "Taichi is crushed, but he's not stopping you from pursuing your relationship with Sora."  
  
"He's being modest," Yamato scowled. "He doesn't want to hurt both of our feelings by keeping this all inside. I'm surprised the guy managed long enough without falling apart."  
  
Takeru did a perfect lay-up. "He's like that, Yamato," he told his brother, catching the basketball again. "He keeps things inside because he believes he has to keep his brave character up...you know that as well as anyone. He doesn't want to show flaw otherwise it's the end of everything. It's a Yagami thing." He did another shot.  
  
"You know what?" Yamato said, brushing his hair back. "I think you've been hanging around the Yagamis too much."  
  
Takeru grinned. "Yeah, well, I notice lotsa stuff," he countered.  
  
Yamato shrugged as he wiped his face with a white towel from their duffel bag they brought. "I just wished this could've turned out different," he said. "That's all."  
  
"How do you feel about Sora?"  
  
"God, Takeru, you know how I feel about Sora!" Yamato cried, tossing his brother the towel, who caught it easily. He stopped and thought. "I mean, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's a good tennis player...God, she's amazing. I love her, Takeru, I love her very much."  
  
"And how about Taichi?"  
  
"He's my best bud in the whole wide world," Yamato replied, scratching his gold blonde hair. "Yeah, sure, he can pretty much be an ass every now and then and we certainly butted heads in the past, but he's a good friend. He's clever and witty...not to mention gives a different point of view in life." He scowled. "Why are you asking me all this stuff? You know all of this better than anyone!"  
  
Takeru smiled ruefully. "So sue me," he teased. "I'm asking this to get your thoughts straight. You care about them both very much. This entire thing with Taichi...he has to straighten things out with himself...and with Sora-chan. He isn't blaming you and he certainly doesn't want to screw things up with you. Give him time, Yamato, things will be alright."  
  
Silence.   
  
"And I'm suppose to be the older brother," Yamato said ruefully.  
  
  
"Dammit, Oniisan, why can't you just eat it?" Hikari demanded. She was in her frilly green uniform, and she looked positively exasperated. She was still recovering from her sudden sickness, but she was looking better every day. And more agrivated.   
  
Taichi shrugged. "I don't like hospital food," he stated weakly.  
  
Hikari groaned. "You're never going to get better if you just...stare at it!" she told him, brushig back her hair. "Oh, Taichi...I'm so worried about you. I know you don't wanna hear it, but Sora's worried about you."  
  
"Why? I'm nothing special," he grunted sardonically, finally picking up the chopsticks and poking at the thing on his plate.   
  
Hikari sighed. "You always underestimate yourself, Taichi," she said.   
  
"Everyone is worried about you. And I mean everyone. I answer the phone and there's always someone that's asking how you are. People care about you, Taichi, whether you know it or not."  
  
He sighed. "I just...I just wished everything was a bit different."  
  
Hikari smiled sadly and gripped her brother's limp hand tightly for no words could be found. Someone knocked and she got to her feet, grabbing her school bag. "Yes?"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Taichi."  
  
He looked up from his hospital food to see Sora standing by the door. She was holding her denim jacket and was in jeans and a cute pink t-shirt. That was the shirt I gave her for her 16th birthday, he realized as brushed his hair back. "Sora."  
  
"I'll be going now and leave you two alone.," Hikari said respectfully, bowing at them both. "Besides, I have a date. Sayonara, Oniisan, Sora-chan." Before Taichi could complain, Hikari scuttered to the door and disappeared from the room.   
  
Sora approached his bed and sat down where Hikari was sitting. "How are you?"  
  
"Same old, same old," he replied, eating a bit of the food. His face scrunched as he dropped the chopsticks. "Eww...this is just disgusting. I knew this was crap...is it hard to ask for a pizza? Or some dim sum maybe?"  
She smiled. It was nice to see her smile. "You want some of my okonomi-yaki? I had some left over."  
  
Taichi was close to drooling. "Anything other than this!"  
  
She handed him a topperware and he started to munch down on her leftovers. She was a bit surprised; she never seen Taichi this happy over okonomi-yaki before as he finished scarfing down the last of the leftovers. Embarassed, he solomnly covered the topperware again and passed it back to her.  
"Arigatou, Sora-chan."  
  
Once she put it away, she said, "I have to talk to you, Tai-chi."  
  
"Wait, before you do," he said quickly, "I have to tell you something.   
  
Please, Sora-chan, let me...explain. Elaborate. Whatever." He sighed. "Look, I've been so enamoured by you for a long time...probably around the time that we first went to the Digital World. Maybe before we became best buddies, I'm not sure. You've changed me, Sora, you've changed me completely. I became stronger and a better person because of our friendship.   
  
"But I always wanted more than that friendship. I was prepared to die for you if it was required. It always hurt me whenever we weren't talking or if I felt that I hurt your feelings. I was still mustering up the courage to tell you how I felt...but somehow, I always fell behind. Then, when I found out you liked Yamato from me...I just...oh, I don't know what I did...I guess you can say that I swallowed my own pride and just tried to be supportive."  
  
"Taichi..." she said.  
  
He brushed his hair back. "I tried to be there for you," he continued. "I tired to be the best friend you needed. I always smiled, even though I felt like absolute crap inside." He scoffed. "I knew that somewhere at the back of my mind, I was still in love with you, but...I didn't want to accept it. I just buried it.  
  
"It hurt me, the way I saw you with Yamato...happy. I wondered whether that would be the same if we were together. I don't know about me hurting myself...I guess I was trying to ease my own heartache, whatever good that did me. Then I saw how happy Hikari was with Takeru...and I guess it snapped. It wasn't going to happen, and I tried to accept it." He looked at her. "The point is, I don't want you to look back at me. You have a great life with Yamato, I understand that fully...just don't have second thoughts just because of my opinion."  
  
Sora grimaced. "But Taichi," she said, "things are now different between me and Yamato. Your feelings seemed to have brought a new dimension to our relationship. We are happy, trust me, we are veyr happy...but with the well-being of our friend at stake..."  
  
Taichi seized her wrist before she could realize it. "Listen to me, Sora," he said softly yet firmly, "I don't want to come between you, Kami, that's the last thing I want to do. I don't want to be a third wheel. Not anymore, anyways." He smiled ruefully at her. "Your love is genuine, there was never any doubt."  
  
A tear dropped despite her strong will not to. He lifted his hand to wipe it away. "I'm always here, Sora, no matter what," he said. "That's what friends are for...right?"  
  
Sora sobbed, wrapping her arms around her best friend.   
  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	12. Shoking Revelations

Yes, yes, sorry it took a while. gomen, gomen. well, here's the next chapter. i guess the only hint i can give is that all good things must come to an end...don't bust me, k? r&R  
  
~Shocking Revelations~  
*A Glimpse of What Would Be*  
  
  
"Talk about the singles club," Koushirou grunted as Taichi arrived. He smiled at their old friend. "Yagami Taichi, you had us all going! Welcome back! Sit back and join the club!" Sitting with Koushirou was Jou, Daisuke and Iori, who had no dates.  
  
Taichi smiled. "Is this a good thing or what?" he teased, sitting down.  
"Ha Ha, very funny, Taichi," Daisuke said, clasping his hands together as the waited for their dinner. "You know, I envy that Takaishi. The basketball star snagged your sweet and smart and hot sister...you should feel honoured by that."  
  
"Whatever, Motomiya," Taichi replied. "Yamato still wants to kill you."  
  
"Figures," Daisuke said with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Honestly," Iori said, "Ishida Yamato still wants to beat you to a bleeding pulp down at the alleyway because of that hit you gave to Takeru four years ago over Hikari."  
  
Daisuke glared at Iori. "He didn't give a fight!" he croaked.  
  
Jou leaned over. Taichi realized how much older Jou had gotten. "As your doctor," he said to Taichi, "I'm telling you to take it easy these next few days. I know, you were out days ago, but I don't want to rush you nor anybody to the emergancy ward this time of night!"  
  
"C'mon, Jou," Taichi replied. "What does Jou my friend says?"  
  
"Eat up!" he said cheerfully with a smile as a waiter arrived carrying a big white box. Propping it on the table, he bowed and left, leaving the five boys to the contents of the white box. To avoid a war, Jou stood up and opened the box, revealing a freshly-baked pizza.  
  
"I am starving!" Daisuke cried.  
  
"You're always hungry," Iori pointed out dryly.  
  
One by one, Jou handed everyone a slice before sitting down to settle with his slice of pizza. Daisuke, of course, scarfed his down while the others ate their slowly, talking. Even Koushirou didn't seem too hungry compared to the amount of chatter he was making.  
  
"So," Jou said, "how are things between you and Sora-chan?"  
  
Taichi swallowed some pizza and drained it down with some Pepsi. "All's better now," he replied. "Yeah, it took a while for me to get over with it but I guess all that time in the hospital gave me some new insights. How you come to work there, Jou, I don't want to know," he added teasingly.  
  
Jou laughed.  
  
"Although I can't be her boyfriend or the love of her life," he continued seriously, chewing on his pizza thoughtfully, "I realized that I can always be there for her. It's the best I can do now."  
  
Koushirou smiled. "That's some insight, Taichi," he said.   
  
"What Koushirou-sama means," Iori elaborated as he drank from his Mountain Dew can, "is that he wished he came up with such insight."  
  
"That is not what it means," Koushirou said defensively.  
  
Iori's brows went up. "So says the guy in love with Miya-chan."  
  
Silence echoed on the desk.  
  
Daisuke laughed out loud harshly after a moment, nearly choking on the pepperoni of the pizza. "You're jokin', right?" he cried incredulously, taking a swig of his drink. "Man-beater, Xena: Warrior Princess Inoue Miyako? The woman's insufferable, Koushirou-sama, and she takes pleasure in beating up on guys, particularly me!" Seriously, Koushirou-sama, I thought you had better taste."  
  
Koushirou turned a beet red.   
  
Jou shrugged. "Think about it, Taichi," he said, "you aren't the only one suffering from unrequited love around here."  
  
"Jou, didn't you say you had a crush on Tachikawa Mimi?" Koushirou asked.   
  
Jou turned red. "Yeah, well, I'm over it."  
  
"Suuuuuure you are," he teased.   
  
Taichi smiled politely in his friend's defence.  
  
"So," Daisuke said, "what now?"  
  
Taichi blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Daisuke swallowed the piece of crust and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I mean," he explained, "now that you've settled things with the past and with Sora-chan, what will you do now?" He drank from his Dr. Pepper can and sighed. "Ahh...that hit the spot," he commented, rubbing his belly with satisfaction.  
  
Iori scowled. "You're embarassing us," he commented.   
  
Taichi shrugged. "I guess I move on," he replied. "I guess she wasn't meant to be. But I think there's someone out there that is..."  
  
Daisuke smiled. "Hey, Jun's available! Want me to hook you two up?"  
  
This brought guffaws of laughter in the gang as Taichi scowled with disapproval. "No!" he cried. "No...I think I can find some girls on my own...besides, isn't Shuu dating her?"  
  
Jou dropped his pizza. "He IS?!"  
  
More laughter.  
  
Taichi smiled at them. He was back. He missed having laughs and talks about almost nothing. Sure, he was still recuperating from his experience. Sure, he was emotionally scarred from the entire "being the third wheel" thing but he was recovering. He was going back to normal. At least, mostly normal. Yagami Taichi had returned!  
  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken turned around to see Miyako run up to him. He dropped his case and collected the love of his life in his arms and swung her around. Sure, they were standing at the bus stop but he didn't care what the others thought. He was reunited with Miyako again.  
  
Miyako kissed him gently.  
  
"Gosh, it was torture, a weekend without you!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
Ken collected his suitcase again as they walked back to his place, Miyako's arm wrapped around his arm. He felt a lot more calmer whenever she did that; he no longer shuddered whenever she did so. He slipped his arm from her, making her blink in perplexion before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I missed you," he said.  
  
She smiled. "Me, too," she replied.  
  
Silence enveloped them as they crossed the street. In a distance, they heard children laughing as well as some people laughing. The birds harked as they flew in the blue sky. They watched two birds fly parallel to each other across the sky, whole, one.  
  
"How's Taichi-sama?" he asked distantly.  
  
"He's out of the hospital now," she replied seriously, "but Jou-sama's keeping a real close watch with him. Taichi-sama says that Jou and Koushirou sometimes drop by just to check up on him. But he looks a lot better than he was before."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Miyako turned to him. "Say, Ken, you free tonight?"  
  
He smiled slyly. "Why? Got any plans for tonight?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Then I'm free," he replied quickly with a casual posture. "What time?"  
  
Miyako grinned despite herself. "You're quick," she replied.  
  
"Only with you," he countered gently, giving her another kiss. The wind blew, making him look like a model and making Miyako feel like swooning. He smiled boyishly. "So...meet you at your place at eight?"  
  
  
"I'm so glad Taichi's okay now," Sora said with a sigh of relief. She was sitting on the couch with Yamato's head on her lap as he propped his feet on the handrests. Her fingers were entangled in Yamato's golden blonde hair as she sighed, looking at the ceiling as her wrinkled blouse clinged to her in the strangest positions. "I just feel so sorry for him."  
  
Yamato looked at her. "Sora-kun..."  
  
"Honestly, Yamato," she told him, looking down at him, her auburn hair swinging over her face in obscurity. Her eyes looked so pained that before, which made Yamato's heart ache. "I mean, I can't help but feel guilty for all this. I was the cause of Taichi-san's pain...I feel so selfish and so..."  
Yamato grabbed her hand despite his thoughts not to do so. "Listen to me, Sora-kun," he said softly. "Taichi-san's okay now. He explained it all to you. He didn't want to be the third wheel. He didn't want to hurt us. We have to follow our hearts, not our path of guilt."  
  
"But I feel so..."  
  
"Guilty?" Yamato provided. "Yeah. I know the feeling."  
  
Sora smiled sadly. "You always take the words out of my mouth."  
  
"I know," he said, slightly proud for a moment. "But Taichi was being selfless at the moment. He could've done a crazy stunt, knowing the guy, but he didn't. He cared about you so much that he decided to give up the idea of you and him and settle with you and me." He shrugged. "I guess we have to live with that now."  
  
Sora nodded, then returned her gaze at the ceiling.   
  
"Hai, Yama-kun."  
  
  
"That was an amazing movie," Hikari said dreamily as she and Takeru walked with arms linked together back to Takeru's apartment. They had two hours to spare before Hikari was due home and they decided to lounge at Takeru's apartment. "I mean, it was just extrordinary!"  
  
Takeru grinned, brushing his hair back abruptly. "Yeah, it was," he agreed, then added begrudgingly, "I'm glad you liked it." He then rummaged through his pockets and retrieved the keys to his apartment. He then struggled to get the key into the key hole without success.  
  
Hikari smiled. "Let me try."   
  
Their hands momentarily brushed against each other's as she took the keys from his bumbling hands and gently slipped the key into the key hole. She turned it and the door opened. Their hands brushed again as she handed the keys back.   
  
Not ready to lose the moment, Takeru pressed his lips against Hikari's soft lips. Lost in the sea of her sweetness, Takeru's hands fumbled to find the doorknob and he swung the door open and the two of them stumbled in. Takeru felt himself crash into the umbrellas' holders and slipped over some shoes, but Hikari kept him standing as they kept on kissing.  
  
"Mmm!" Takeru moaned.   
  
Hikari looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I think I stepped on my slippers," he said with a smile.  
  
She smiled and they locked lips once again as they stumbled into the living room, unaware of anything else other than each other's presence. Takeru felt himself floating and at the same time hurting himself with the tables and chairs that were in the way. Finally, they collapsed on his couch.  
  
"Takeru?! Is that you?"  
  
They broke the kiss abruptly and Takeru slid to the floor as his mother appeared from the kitchen. She was still in her work clothes but judging by the way she unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse, her messy blonde hair and her glazed eyes, she was partying.  
  
"Ms. Takaishi!" Hikari said in surprise.  
  
"Mom!" Takeru croaked, wiping his lips and struggling to his feet again. "Uh, what are you doing at home? I thought you were still down at the upper districts on those important meetings. You wouldn't be home until Friday. What's up?"  
  
Miss Takaishi smiled at her youngest son. "Oh, they sent me home early to pack!" she said, grinning. "Guess what, hon! They offered me a job at Washington! Yes, Washington DC, the capitol of the United States! I've already booked passage for next Friday. We're moving!"  
  
Takeru staggered back in shock. "Wh-What?"  
  
His mom looked surprised. "I thought you'd be happy!"  
  
Takeru turned away from his mom to face Hikari. She looked shocked, surprised and hurt. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Takeru could see everything that she was feeling. He felt like it was all his fault. "Hikari, I..."   
  
Hikari didn't wait as she got up and ran out the front door.  
  
"Hikari-kun! Hikari!"  
  
Takeru ran out after her.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	13. Namida No Sora

Thank goodness! Now I can upload the rest of the story. ^_^ Well, we find out that Takeru is moving off to America! Nooo! What is going to happen to Hikari and Takeru now?   
  
  
Namida No Sora   
*A Glimpse at What Would Be*   
  
"Hikari!"   
  
She kept running. Takeru's voice ringed clearly in her mind, but she refused to turn around as her legs beated against the pavement. A light drizzle began to fall from the sky as she ran down the street, fighting tears. She couldn't turn around, she couldn't trust her feelings at the moment.   
  
"Hikari, please!"   
  
She turned around the bend, panting as she continued to run. The rain grew heavier as it washed down on her weary soul and her broken heart. That was it, wasn't it? Takeru was moving to America and leaving her all alone in the islands of Japan? All those promises of being together forever just broken, just like that?   
  
"Hikari, wait!"   
  
She was hurting deep inside. The only guy she truly loved was going. Tears sprang from her eyes despite her will not for it to happen. The rain continued to beat down on her as she ran as fast as she could. Keep running, she told herself. Don't look back...   
  
A strong hand gripped her arm and she turned. Takeru was standing there, his hand on her arm, his blonde hair drenched into a brownish colour by the downpour of rain. He looked just as hurt as she was, but he refused to give up on her.   
  
"Hikari, please."   
  
"No, Takeru," she sobbed, her free hand pressed on her forehead. "No...I don't believe this. I can't believe this is happening. Now? Why now, Takeru? Why are you leaving now? I...I'll be so...so...alone. I don't think I want to face that lonliness again, Takeru. Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes, Hikari," he replied sadly. "I understand completely. I don't want to let you go, Hikari, I don't ever want to let go of this. These last few months was like...paradise, Hikari. I didn't want to let go of this...and now..." He scoffed. "I don't believe this myself, Hikari. Believe me, I don't want to leave you. But..."   
  
Hikari started to cry freely as Takeru drew her closer for an embrace. Her softness, her smell, her gentleness...he was going to be broken away from this paradise and into some unknown life. He wasn't prepared to let go, not now, not after life just became a lot better for him. He could try to stay behind, but his mother wouldn't allow that.   
  
"Hikari..." he said, burying his face in her shoulder.   
  
Her arms went around his neck and drew him even closer. Tears continued to stream down her face and merging with the sky's own tears as she continued to sob. Her pillar of strength, of hope was slipping from her fingers and she couldn't do anything to stop it.   
  
"Takeru..." she whispered.   
  
He looked at her and she realized that he, too, was crying. He drew her closer for a kiss before telling her, "Aishiteru, Hikari, aishiteru. Don't ever forget that, Hikari-kun. Don't ever forget me." It was as though he was pleading her not to.   
  
"How could I, Takeru-kun? You're my first love," she sobbed.   
  
He lifted his hand to her face and traced the curves of her cheek. "Just making sure," he said softly. He smiled clumsily. "I don't ever want to forget the time we had together. I'll be waiting for you, Hikari, no matter what, you hear me? I'll always be waiting for you."   
  
"Ditto here," she managed to say.   
  
With that, they embraced again as the rain drizzled on them both and thunder rumbled in a distance.   
  
  
"You done yet?" Miyako asked, bored.   
  
"No."   
  
Silence.   
  
Raindrops.   
  
"You done yet?" Miyako asked, bored.   
  
"Not yet, Miya-kun."   
  
Silence.   
  
Raindrops.   
  
Thunder.   
  
"You done yet?"   
  
Ken sighed impatiently, looking up from the computer chips that were lying before him and glared at the bored-out-of-her-mind Miyako. "I'd be done a lot faster if you didn't keep on asking ever two seconds, Miya-kun," he gritted, trying to control his anger.   
  
"Not my fault!" she snapped back, her magenta hair whisping with the breeze of her anger. "here I am, bored as hell, watching the rain come down while you fix some damned component that I was supposed to fix."   
  
"Then my don't you fix it?!" he cried angrily, dropping the screwdriver.   
"Because I don't want to!" she shouted, rising up to her feet. "You can be so...so...so lame sometimes!"   
  
"And sometimes you can be so annoying!" Ken shot back, standing up as well.   
They glared at each other with clenched jaws and harsh breathing from their standoff. Things would've gone worst if not the telephone rang at the stand. Miyako fixed one more heated glare before picking up the phone.   
  
"Yeah?" she demanded angrily, but then listened, her facial expression beginning to shift. "Ohmigosh...Hikari-chan...I'm so sorry...okay...yeah, yeah...yeah, I'll be there...when does he leave?...oh, okay. Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute, girl." She hung up.   
  
"What's going on?" Ken asked softly.   
  
She shot another glare at him. "Why don't you ask your friend Takeru?" she snapped, pulling on a jacket. She then absently plucked her hair back. "I'm going to Hikari's place," she stated huffily. "I suggest you leave my place as well."   
  
"Fine then!" he shouted, grabbing his coat.   
  
"Fine!"   
  
  
"Oh, Miya-chan, I can't believe this is happening to me," Hikari sniffled, blowing her nose on the tissue. She then planted her head on Miyako's shoulder, staring dimly into the window. "I can't believe it...I never thought..." She started to cry again.   
  
"Hikari-chan..." Miyako said sadly. "Don't cry. You're making me cry too."   
Hikari wiped her cheeks from her tears. "But I can't help it," she said. "Something good finally happened to me and now it's being robbed away from me." She looked at him. "Surely you'd feel the same way if you and Ken were seperated like this."   
  
Miyako turned away. She had a point.   
  
"What's wrong, Miya-chan?" Hikari asked, perplexed.   
  
Miyako flushed, facing her best friend. Great, she thought, now I have to explain this entire mess. "Well...um...you see, Hikari-chan... Ken and I had a fight," she said timidly, then added angrily, "It's all that baka-somo's fault. If only...if only he wasn't so lame at times."   
  
Hikari cocked her head to a side. "But---"   
  
"Hikari, all couples fight, alright?" she said, slightly irritated both at herself and her situation. "We were both annoyed and we were both under the weather. Still, he should've been a little more considerate," she added, folding her arms and flexing her jaw muscles.   
  
Hikari backed away a bit. If Miyako blew, she was going to be the victim. She turned away from Miyako and her thoughts as she just looked at the window, where the rain continued to pound down from above. The rain that greeted her impending misery.   
  
Oh, Takeru-kun....   
  
She sunk in and started to cry.   
  
"Ohhhhh, Hikari-kun," Miyako said in a very concerned tone, patting her back. "Everything will be alright."   
  
"How?" she sobbed.   
  
Miyako scowled. Point taken. How indeed? "I don't know," she admitted in a begrudging tone. "But the point is, something's gotta happen. People like you and Takeru are meant to be together. It's like---destiny. You can't be torn apart by some measly move."   
  
"He's moving to America!" she reasoned.   
  
Miyako sighed. "I don't know anymore," she said. "The point is, Hikari, you gotta stay strong. He's got a short time left here. Don't spend that time crying, girl friend."   
  
  
"Unbelievable."   
  
"Tell me about it," Takeru sulked, looking out the window. Behind him, sitting on the counter, was Ken and Yamato, munching on some midnight snack. Takeru refused to eat as he looked on. Yamato and Takeru's mother had gone to sleep, unaware of her's son's problems.   
  
"Gosh, Takeru, this is a toughie," Yamato commented, munching on a chip.   
  
"Coming from the guy who's love life is intact," Takeru said snidely, glumly folding his arms and looking out the window. He tried sleeping, but it failed. He tried listening to music, but it made him whither. Couldn't eat, couldn't...breathe. It just hurt so much to think of him away from Hikari.   
"Hey, Sora and I had our share of obstacles too," Yamato shot back with a frayed expression. "So don't think your little situation is classified as special, buddy."   
  
"Whatever, Yamato," Takeru said begrudgingly. scowling.   
  
Luckily, someone had a thoughtful ear for him. "Your situation really sucks, Takeru," Ken said compassionately, chewing on a chip thoughtfully. "I mean, you guys are so...perfect, I guess. I never knew that this would happen, out of all things."   
  
"Things happen for a reason," Yamato piped in, gobbling a handful of chips.   
  
"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Oniisan," Takeru said darkly, facing them. "I just...it hurts Hikari so much. I could see it in her eyes. The way she talks. It...it hurts me too."   
  
"Romeo and Juliet," commented Yamato.   
  
Ken scowled, restraining the urge to smack Yamato over the head. His brows were knitted close together as he closed his eyes. "Have you no feeling, Yamato?"   
  
"On the contrary," Yamato replied, "I'm preparing Takeru for the worst."   
  
"Don't listen to him, Takeru," Ken said. "Listen to me. You have a short time left, right? Just make the most of it, Takeru, make the most of it..."   
  
~*End of the Chapter*~   
What do you think? R&R!


	14. Sayonara To Life

Yes, the second last chapter to my epic. Now we learned that Takeru is leaving to America because of her mom, Hikari is very sad about this and Ken and Miyako had a little cranky argument at Miyako's place. Here it is...don't forget to r&r!   
  
~Sayonara to Life~   
*A Glimpse of What Would Be*   
  
The following week was one Hikari would never forget.   
  
Takeru took her to all the most fanciest and the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. Hikari could never imagine how he was able to pay for all of them. He'd appear at her door before a date with a bouquet of fresh white lilies and sometimes with a little treat or so. They'd go out for long walks on the shorelines or the park and talk for what seemed to be an eternity.   
  
Hikari couldn't ask for anything more perfect.   
  
On the day before Takeru was ready to leave for America, they were sitting in the park, watching the birds in the sky and the happy children pass by.   
  
Hikari's head was resting on Takeru's shoulder, watching them.   
  
"I would like kids one day," she mused dreamily, watching the kids.   
  
"C'mon, you wanna be a teacher," he teased, grinning. "No biggie."   
  
She smiled as well. "Yeah, well, I like kids."   
  
"And you know what? You're perfect for the job," he told her, squinting his eyes against the bright rays of the noon day sun. "You have the patience ans you're so gentle with them..." He trailed off, watching the kids play in the spacey park.   
  
He turned to face her, making Hikari sit up straight and brush her hair back. She looked up to him to see her intense eyes glower down on hers, and for a moment, she was unaware of time or what was going on around her. It was her and him and that fuzzy feeling they both had inside. "I have something to give you," he whispered lowly, digging into his pants pocket.   
  
She wasn't even paying attention until he showed her a small pink velvet box. She carefully took it from his outstetched hand and opened it slowly. She gasped when she saw what was inside; it was a silver necklace with a pendant which was remarkably similar to her former crest of light, with a pink stone in the middle.   
  
"Takeru, I---"   
  
He smiled ruefully. "Don't say it."   
  
"How did you get this?"   
  
He brushed his sandy hair back. "Had to pull a few strings, but I was able to get a hold of someone to make that," he admitted. He then gave her a surprised look, almost of hurt. "Why? You don't like it?"   
  
"No! No! I love it!"   
  
"Oh," he sighed, giving her a playful grin. "Just making sure."   
  
Silence.   
  
"I wanna ask one more thing from you," he said seriously.   
  
"Anything, Takeru-kun."   
  
He turned to face her again, his eyes deep and serious as he took her fraile hands and held them in his. Hikari could see that he was having problems trying to tell her what he needed to say. "Tomorrow," he said thickly, "I don't want any tears. No wishy-washy, tear-jerking scenes, okay? There will be no talk about never seeing each other again, etcetera, etcetera, okay? I want tomorrow to be happy."   
  
It was going to be hard, though, and they both knew it.   
  
She nodded stiffly. "Hai, Takeru."   
  
He smiled sadly. "Arigatou." He then lifted his head and kissed her again, each one closer to their last.   
  
  
"I can't believe he's going," Miyako thumped, hitting her hand on the table.   
She was in Jou's place, with Jou, Koushirou, Iori and Taichi. Yamato and Sora was helping Yamato and Takeru's mother pack, Takeru and Hikari were out on their date, Daisuke was nowhere in sight and Ken...well, Ken supposedly said he was busy.   
  
"I know," Iori replied, munching on some chips. "It'll be different."   
  
"Too different," Jou added with a shudder as he wiped his glasses with the tail of his shirt. "He's a good kid. Right when things are actually back to normal---" He casted a wary glance at Taichi "---that's when this happens. I can't imagine how Hikari's feeling right now.   
  
"Hikari's been looking horrible at home," Taichi replied, giving Jou a glare. "She rarely smiles at home, always stays locked up in her bedroom. It's like a cloud's over her head. It's unbelievable that Takeru would leave at such a crutial time."   
  
"Mind you, it's not his fault," Koushirou pointed out mildly, slurping on a cold drink. He scratched his head and gave them a weary glance. "Ken told me that he tried convincing his mom to let him stay in Japan, but it appears Ms. Takaishi's a little more...touchy about the issue."   
  
"Go figure," Taichi grumbled bitterly.   
  
Miyako squeezed in, glaring down at Koushirou. "Ken told you, huh?"   
  
Koushirou melted. "Uh---yeah?"   
  
Jou waved his hand for peace. "The point is, Takeru's leaving," he said seriously, "as much as we don't want him to. As much as Hikari doesn't want him to. But it's a fact and we're going to have to...well, deal with it." He shrugged. "To whatever extent we can."   
  
Koushirou sighed. "This reminds me when Mimi left to New York."   
  
"Brings back memories," Taichi agreed.   
  
Iori and Miyako exchanged bewildered glances as the three boys looked up wearily down memory lane. Miyako scowled and then shouted, "Helllloooooo! We have a crisis to deal with here!"   
  
Jou winced.   
  
Taichi blinked.   
  
Koushirou plopped over.   
  
"Ack, you guys are worse then Ken!" she gritted.   
  
  
Takeru's mom had gone to get the papers finalized at the airport on the gray Saturday. Takeru sat on the chair, Hikari's head on his shoulder once again. Miyako was sitting beside Hikari whereas Ken was sitting by Takeru. Yamato and Sora were sitting across them, as was Taichi. Iori and Koushirou went to grab some grub while Jou was busy with Daisuke taking in the luggage.   
  
"---so like, yeah, Daisuke comes up and starts acting like an idiot, as usual," Miyako said, trying to commence some chat amoung them. "Of course, then Ms. Kayuga comes and gives him a double detention!"   
  
"Hey, not my fault," Daisuke huffed defensively.   
  
"Typical Daisuke," Jou grunted as he lugged the last bag over. He wiped his hands together. "This is the last of the stuff from the compartment." He plopped down beside Taichi.   
  
"Arigatou, Jou," Takeru replied with a nod.   
  
He's so brave, Hikari thought with a sigh.   
  
"Say, Takeru," Sora said after some deep talk with Yamato and Taichi, "don't forget to send us a postcard every now and then from America, okay? I always wanted to visit there and maybe through postcards, you can bring it closer to home..."   
  
"Yeah, and call us too," Yamato chimed.   
  
"I won't forget," Takeru promised, squeezing Hikari's hand.   
  
Ms. Takaishi appeared again and took a glance at the gang, a twinge of some form of emotion crossing her face briefly before she cleared her voice and said, "Takeru, our plane's already opened up. I got the papers ready. We have to go."   
  
"Yes, Mom."   
  
Yamato stood up and embraced his mother. "Dad---"   
  
"Yeah, he has work, I know hon," she told him, looking at her eldest son.   
  
"You take care, okay? Take care of your stubborn father too...he's gonna need some care from time to time. It's also okay to call me from time to time you know..."   
  
Yamato blushed ten shades down. "Yes, Mom."   
  
As Ms. Takaishi disappeared, Takeru finally got up and at the same time Koushirou and Iori had returned. The others also stood up. "I---I guess this is it," he told them. "My flight out of here. I---I just wanted to know that I'm going to miss you guys."   
  
"Things won't be the same without you, Takeru," Sora said with a wobbly smile on her face as she clutched onto Yamato's arm.   
  
"Yeah, you take care out there," Iori added, shaking Takeru's hand.   
  
Jou smiled at Takeru and slapped a manly clasp on him. "You be careful out there," he told him. "And please, try to stay away from the ocean." He gave him a playful grin.   
  
Takeru managed a grin. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."   
  
"Take care, Takeru," Ken told him.   
  
"Yeah, don't forget us," Miyako said with a grin as she stayed close with Ken. Takeru supposed that they had forgave each other and got back together again.   
  
"Thanks," Takeru replied. "Good luck to both of you guys."   
  
Taichi smiled and Takeru and gave him an embrace. "I want to say thanks for everything, Takeru," he told him. "Even though you're gonna be out of the country now, you know, whenever you're around, you're always welcomed at our place. You'll always be considered as a brother to me...whether in law or not." He smiled.   
  
"Thanks, Taichi," he replied. "I appriciate that."   
  
"No problem."   
  
Yamato approached his brother and gave him a sibling embrace. "You take care of yourself out there, alright?" he told him. He sounded as though he was fighting some emotion but he was there. "You take care of Mom too...write to us, okay?"   
  
"Yes, Brother," Takeru replied.   
  
As Yamato walked to the others, Hikari walked up to Takeru. "Can I---??"   
  
"Sure," he replied.   
  
They walked for a while towards the counter that had the corridor to the plane. It was a far walk of nerving tension. Hikari said nothing, fumbling with her fingers as she followed Takeru. Finally, Takeru turned towards her, a good bit away from the final counter. "This is where you have to stop," he said.   
  
"Why?" she asked.   
  
"I want you to remember me like this," he told her, taking her hand and kissing it. He smiled at her. "Have I told you today that I love you?" he asked her.   
  
Hikari blinked tears away. "No...I don't think so."   
  
They drew together on their final, long kiss. Finally, Takeru broke the kiss, looked at her one more time before walking away, his fingers slowly slipping away from hers. He then turned away and walked to the counter, where his mother was waiting.   
  
Hikari was now crying. "Aishiteru, Takeru, Aishiteru!!!"   
  
  
~End of Chapter~


	15. Together Forever

yes, the finally chapter! sorry it took a while for me to upload...it was jsut sitting there and fanfiction.net was a little wacked, so here it is! by the way, bribes do not work for me! ^_~ enjoy this last chapter and don't forget to R&R!   
  
  
~Together Forever~   
*A Glimpse of What Would Be*   
  
"This is taking a while," Daisuke murmured as she stood with the others, waiting for Hikari to return from the terminal where she accompanied Takeru. He thumped his foot. "Man, I have to get back to work."   
  
"Work? You work?" Miyako said sarcastically.   
  
Daisuke glared at her.   
  
She met his with one of her own.   
  
"Guys, stop it," Iori said dryly. "You're acting like idiots at the wrong time and the wrong place. Everyone's tired and emotionally distressed. Just cut it out. It's just---"   
  
"Oh my God, Hikari," Taichi cried.   
  
Everyone turned to see Hikari coming from the terminal corridor, sobbing uncontrollably. Taichi and Sora broke off from the group and started running towards Taichi's broken-hearted sister. The echoes of her sobs hit home for each one of them.   
  
Daisuke was probably the one affected the most by Hikari's sobs. He took a step back, her cries echoing in his mind. Reality finally snapped into place once and for all ever since what had happened in the hospital. She really loved him, he realized. And here I was being a fool all this time. How could I have been so blind?   
  
With the realization, he turned away.   
  
"Daisuke!" Koushirou called.   
  
But he was gone.   
  
"Poor Hikari," Miyako whispered sadly. "She's so sad."   
  
Ken walked up behind her. "I never seen Hikari so sad before," he said.   
  
Miyako scoffed. "Yeah, well, you don't know Hikari well enough."   
  
Suddenly, Ken placed a supportive hand on Miyako's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. She whirled around, surprised, to see Ken looking over at where Hikari stood and cried. He looks so much older this way, she thought.   
  
"It's hard," he said, "when you have to let go someone you love. It's like someone reached out and wretched your heart around. It hurts so much that they feel like they can't move on, they can't turn back. They're just...stuck." He looked down on her.   
  
Suddenly, Miyako felt like she wasn't looking at Ken but at a future Ken, dressed in some kind of suit, his ice blue eyes still reaching out to hers, filled with such love and affection. She blinked and saw Ken back to his normal self, gazing at her.   
  
She smiled sadly and embraced him, saying a silent sorry to him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her and watched over at where Hikari was being cared by Sora and her brother, still crying over him.   
  
A love gained...a love lost...   
  
  
22 Years Later   
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Daisuke yelled as he joined his Digidestined buddies in the Digital World. It had been 22 Years since Takeru had left to America and 25 years since their final showdown as digidestined. They had all planned for the reunion a few years ago and of course...Daisuke was the one late.   
  
"You're late!" they all accused.   
  
"I said I was sorry," Daisuke grimaced. He caught sight of his soccer hero, Taichi, standing and talking to Yamato. Both of them had similar hair cuts as their digimon wrestled. "Taichi! Gee-zus! Why the hell did you cut off all your hair mostly?!"   
  
Taichi made a face. "The commission said they wouldn't hire me looking like a 'ill-mannered, ill-postured, disorganized infidel'," he replied in his deep voice. He shrugged as he watched Agumon use his attack on Gabumon, but winds up missing.   
  
"No kidding?"   
  
"No kidding," he replied. "How's your wooden shop?"   
  
Daisuke stuck his tongue out, like a child. "Hey, it's a thriving business."   
  
"Still acting like a child, Motomiya?" Yamato teased, laughing.   
  
"It all depends on your views of a child," Daisuke countered, giving him an smary glare. He then went serious and asked "Say, what's up between you and Sora anyways?"   
  
Koushirou smacked Daisuke from behind. "Not so loud."   
  
"Why not?" he asked with a grimace.   
  
"They filed for divorce some time ago," Taichi replied lowly, watching the children play, particularly at his son and whether he was alright. "I don't know all of the details, but it ended pretty ugly. Something about Yamato's job is interfering with their children's upbringing and with Sora's business. They just drifted off."   
  
"After what? Twenty four years?" Daisuke asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Ouch."   
  
"Precisely."   
  
They joined the others, who were all watching their kids play in a distance with their digimon. Miyako was cradling Ken and hers third child, a son, and yelling at Iori for not coming to their party some time ago. Ken was standing near by, talking to Jou about something important. Mimi and Hikari were talking while Takeru just returned from fixing his son's jacket.   
  
"So, when did you move back here?" Iori asked, trying to stay away from Miyako, grimacing.   
  
"Oh, a couple of weeks ago," he replied. "I decided to stay here for good."   
"That's great news," Ken commented with a smile.   
  
"I hope you've been stayin away from water," Jou said.   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
Hikari smiled and Takeru. He smiled back.   
  
Later, after a couple of group photos and watching their children play on, Hikari timidly approached Takeru, who was standing by a tree and watching the children on, Patamon busy with the other digimon. "Hey," she greeted brightly.   
  
"Hey," he greeted, his breath taken away. "I'm sorry I lost contact---"   
  
"Hey, no problem," she replied with a small laugh. "Say, I became a teacher."   
  
"So I heard," he said with good humour.   
  
"I've read your novels," she said with a wink. "They were pretty good, coming from a guy who can't do his Pythagorean Theorum right." He laughed. "Though, I have to admit, my character seemed a little..."   
  
"Too much?"   
  
"Actually, flattering," she said, batting her lashes at him.   
  
He smiled. "I had to," he replied.   
  
Silence.   
  
"So," he said uneasily, "who's the lucky guy?"   
  
She blushed. "Actually, no one," she replied, clearing her throat. "He...he left me before my son was born. He...he didn't want anything to do with me or my son. No commitment. He just...left. And we were due to marry in a few months when I told him I was pregnant." She shrugged.   
  
"What a bastard," he commented, "letting go of you."   
  
She blushed deeper. "Um...what about you? Who's the Mrs.?"   
  
"Aaaah, no one in particular," he replied, shifting his feet and looking at her. "My wife filed for divorce a few years ago, when my kid was still very very very young." Before she could ask why, he continued, "She always had that sneaking suspicion that I was always waiting for someone else. But she never said anything and instead went behind my back and had an affair with one of my collegues."   
  
"Get out," she said, pushing him playfully.   
  
"No joke here, Hikari," he replied seriously. "So I filed for divorce."   
  
"What a bitch," she commented, "for letting go of you."   
  
Silence. Takeru just looked at Hikari.   
  
"You still have the necklace," he pointed out, pointing at it.   
  
She clutched it with her hand. "Yeah," she replied, looking at him truthfully. "Yeah, I still have it. I never could let you go, Takaishi, I never had. I thought that one day I'd see you again because...because I had a good feeling about what we had and somehow, nothing in the world would make that feeling the same."   
  
"You never stopped loving me, did you?"   
  
She shook her head. "I guess not."   
  
He smiled ruefully. "Funny," he replied, "neither had I."   
  
She smiled at him, walking over towards his open arms and embraced him tightly. She felt a tear slide down her face. "I will never let go of you again, Takeru," she told him.   
  
"Ditto," he replied, kissing her on the forehead.   
  
  
Takeru and Hikari's sons were watching their parents kiss.   
  
"Is that your dad?" Hikari's son asked.   
  
Takeru's son nodded.   
  
"Maybe," Hikari's son wondered out loud, "our parents will marry and then we can be brothers!" He smiled and nodded at the good thought.   
  
Takeru's son was keen of the idea. "That would be cool."   
  
  
"Hey, the sun's setting!" Iori exclaimed. "C'mon, let's go see!"   
  
The others followed behind the lawyer Iori, calling for their children and their digimon. Hikari was introducing Takeru and his son to her son while Sora and Yamato took their children, but avoided any talk. Koushirou and Jou took their kids and talked along while Mimi chatted to Daisuke and Taichi. Ken and his family followed at the end.   
  
"25 years," Ken said, "has done a lot on us."   
  
"Tell me about it," Miyako replied. "Hikari and Takeru appear to have rekindled their love again." She winked and gestured to the two, who were holding hands.   
  
"Amazing," Ken commented.   
  
She gave her husband a playful shove. "Oh, and what do you call us?"   
  
"Out of this world," he replied with a grin.   
  
Miyako looked up and kissed her husband.   
  
"Ick," her younger son commented, making a face.   
  
"Hey, don't start," she told her son. Her eldest daughter laughed.   
  
Hikari and Takeru walked hand in hand. "Your son looks a lot like you, Takeru," Hikari told him, looking at him.   
  
He smiled down on her. "I'd like to think so."   
  
Mimi sighed. "What a gorgeous sunset," she commented.   
  
"This is to 25 years," Taichi told them, lifting his son so he could see the sunset in the digital world, an array of lights and colours, their digimon sitting and gazing at the beauty they had fought to preserve for so very long and hard.   
  
Takeru took Hikari's hand and kissed it. "Together forever now, huh?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
~End of Story~   
sorry for the mushy ending...hey, we never really knew about takeru and hikari's spouses or anything...and besides, it's fanfiction. anything can happen.....right? ^_~ 


End file.
